


Daring Consequences

by CrazyboopCanBoopYou



Category: South Park
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Love, Multi, Regret, Stupid Boys, mostly based on creek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyboopCanBoopYou/pseuds/CrazyboopCanBoopYou
Summary: The boys started a stupid dare in which their partners were included in. It was all fun and games for them, not knowing of the misery they put to their loved ones. The dare backfired and they ended up in a land of misery and heartbreak for a month. How are they supposed to get out of a situation like this?





	1. I Dare You!

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i had this thought after listening to Taylor Swift's songs and i made a comic and my sister insisted on me making a fic so that i don't have to tell her the whole story and end up rambling on what might happen next lmao

It was a normal Friday afternoon. Classes were dismissed and the weekends started, Craig didn't get detention this week and the boys were just so damn bored.

Tweek and the girls went out to Denver to have some fun and get their nails painted. With the girls gone, everyone else were just having nothing to do. It isn't what they expected,honestly. When the girls announced their hangout, the boys thought of this as an opportunity to celebrate and do some shit they couldn't do with their girlfriends hanging by. Clyde of course, was the first one to react to this thought.

"Finally! Now I can hang with you guys without Bebe nagging me to go shopping clothes with her!" Clyde exclaimed in excitement.

"Well, okay, but I'm definitely more hyped than you are. I can finally take a few or more shots without Wendy behind my fucking tail every time!" said Stan with absolute determination. 

"I'm actually happy that Nichole wouldn't be choosing clothes for me at this point." Token chuckled.

"Fuck you guys, Tweek scolds me every time I smoke and do shit, I can't wait for later." Craig replied with the others.

Hanging out, drinking and staying in a club and smoke all the free weed they can get sounded like a plan... at the time. Right now, they were just staring at the walls of Token's massive mansion. Craig was sitting on the couch, Clyde was laying on the floor, Stan was sat next to Clyde while Token was leaning his elbows on his kitchen counter. They were just waiting for something,  _anything_  to happen. 

The grandfather clock ticked as Clyde counted each sound. Stan then stood up and their eyes were on him. He dusted his legs in frustration. "Fuck this shit, I'm getting out of here." he mumbled in disappointment.

Clyde sprang to his feet and tried to tug Stan back down to the ground. "Come on man! You can't just up and leave like that!" Clyde yelled.

"Well, what more is it if we're just going to stare at everything and do no shit?" Stan retorted.

"Yeah dude, I don't see the point of staying here any longer if there's nothing we can do." Craig retorted as he stood up.

"S-something's bound to happen, we could do loads of great stu-" Clyde got cut off as the doorbell's chime filled the huge house.

"See?" Clyde smirked at them and stood to answer the door, only to be greeted with the parka-wearing boy, Kenny McCormick.

"'Sup dudes," he flashed them a toothy smile, revealing his perfect teeth " heard you were hanging so I decided to stop by." Kenny glanced around the living room and looked back at Clyde " hope I ain't bothering 'ya."

" Oh, no! That's totally fine, you're just the right person we need! Come in, come in!" Clyde beckoned him in and flailed his arms maybe a little too eagerly.

Kenny snickered as he shook his head and stepped in, wiping his shoes on the rug. He took one more look around the room and finally said "damn, bored off your asses cause your girlfriends," he glanced over at Craig for a tidbit "and boyfriend are out having the time of their lives." He sniggered up at them.

"It's not funny, McCormick." Craig tried to deadpan though the irritation in his voice was too obvious. "..but I'm pretty sure you'd never even know because you can't even date anyone." he smirked back.

The first floor bursted into a room of "OH'S" while Kenny was pretending to have a hurt expression and punched his fist to where his heart is placed on his chest. " I'M HURT."

After Token died down from his fit of chuckles, he answered "You're right though, we can't think of shit to do."

Kenny,after hearing this, had a smile creeping on his face, which Stan knew that he had something in plan and quirked up a bit.

"I have an idea to spice things up, that is, if you're up for dares.." Kenny asked in a tone they were all too familiar with.

" Come on, are we like, five? Seriously Kenny." Craig tried to restrain more sexual dares because he knew a few were coming anyway.But seeing his friends piped up for what's about to come, he thought that it would be better than ghosting around in Token's house watching them do stupid shit. "Fuck it. Move aside."

Stan smiled and pushed himself off the way so Craig would sit.

The game was alright, it all started in the simple way kids would put, until the dares were becoming more sporadic, luckily it wasn't heading the Kenny way. After an hour, with Clyde who rolled down a snowy hill naked, Token poking his finger into the fireplace and leaving it there for 3 minutes, Stan sneaking drinks from Skeeter's, Craig kissing all his pictures of Tweek and Stripe on his phone (did without hesitation) and Kenny who downed a cup of spoiled chum, everything was going well until Clyde sprang with a ridiculous fucking idea.

"Let's break it off with our girlfriends and not talk to them for a week!" Clyde's eyes glittered as he said those words.

"Oh my fucking god, yeah!" Stan hastily agreed.

Token and Craig stared at each other, unsure of what to do say or do. Then they stopped when Stan added

" 'one who doesn't do it shall be announced as the pussy of South Park High!" Stan nodded with Clyde. Craig hesitated for a moment but after what felt like minutes, he finally allowed. 

"then after all of this, they get to go by our every command at any fucking time." Craig stood with a firm look of mischief.

Then finally, " and the winner shall get 1000 dollars." Token smirked.

The four boys stared at each other while Kenny looked at all of them with a troubled look.

"Well, uh, okay, you do your thing but don't blame me if some shit happens..!" Kenny raised his arms to his chest and frowned nervously.

After this, the four boys said in sync,

 

"It's a dare!"


	2. I'm Leaving You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mind you! this is mostly creek so im sorry if the other boys here ain't quite specified

AS if destiny was waiting for this moment, Clyde's phone chimed, indicating that Bebe and the girls are coming back. They all got surprised but grinned like a cheshire cat and Kenny gulped. The five got up and decided to head out to do the first step of their insane plan. Before they could open the door though, Stan stopped to turn and poked a finger at Kenny.

"Don't you ever tell them what we're up on. Promise?" Stan tried to make sure that any witnesses are not going to ruin this. Specifically, Kenny. He seemed taken aback by this as he thought they would never actually mention it, but seeing as though this is a dare they've taken seriously, he sighed.

"Pinky Promise." Kenny said with his head down and pinky finger raised. Stan grinned and opened the door to leave with everyone else. 

"You sure he'd keep this a secret though..? Because I mean..this is Kenny we're talking about." Kenny heard from Craig as they started walking out.

" Yeah dude. He can spoil every secret! And I hate those type of people." Clyde huffed as he crossed his arms at Kenny.

"Of course! I've been his friend since we were babies dude and it's a prominent rule for him to abide by every pinky promise as that's what his sister commanded. Plus, if anything included the girls and TWEEK, he'd swear over his life for them actually." Stan tried to reassure.

"What's anything got to do with Tweek though." Craig more so than demanded as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde behind him.

"You know he's been Tweek's best friend since third grade, dude. He'd die for your boyfriend." Token casually implied. Craig on the other hand, was having none of it and kept glaring at the messy figure and turned his head back to the road. On the path where Kenny and the four were going to split, Clyde reminded the poor boy again.

" Don't tell a soul, okay? See you again tomorrow or on Monday, bye!" He walked and waved his palm then looked back to his friends and chatted away.

Kenny stared as they were getting farther. He shook his head and continued to walk his way back. He knows something is going to happen because firstly, these are the girls they're talking about, second, not a single plan ever worked in South Park. Haven't they noticed yet? Kenny scoffed and went on to grab some snacks for Karen.

 

* * *

 

 

"See you again tomorrow everybody!" Craig heard as Bebe enthusiastically shoot back another farewell at them. He turned and saw the other boys' faces already facing each other and smirked.

He looked over at Tweek who was grinning merrily. Craig smiled at the fact that his boyfriend was contented with his little hangout. A shame it's all had to crash down for them.  _It was only fair._ He thought to himself.  _They had_ fun _while we hadn't had shit to do._ They started walking to Craig's house, but before anything else, Tweek asked.

"How was everything for you, Craig?" Tweek asked in a relaxed tone. Craig almost answered the truth before he immediately remembered that this shouldn't be part of the dare.

"I kid you not, we had so much fun." Craig deadpanned. Tweek only smiled all the more. Completely oblivious to the shit that's bound to happen.

"That's so great! You know Craig, when we went to the spa to get a manicure, I chose pastel purple! I thought it'd sorta complement the color of my hair, 'ya know?" Tweek babbled while flashing his painted nails. Craig just hummed. Between the both of them, Tweek was clearly the gayer one. He snickered at the thought.

"Then we went to this all-you-can-eat buffet, there was a three-tier chocolate fondue and their coffee tasted so great! Nothing like that shit my parents give to me. Speaking of the coffee, I haven't drank any this week!"  said Tweek as he excitedly recalled his morning. Craig wasn't paying attention until his ears only piped up to the fact he hadn't drank the meth-laced coffee for the entire week. Seriously, why do girls have short attention span? They get fascinated at everything and they probably influenced Tweek.

"That's great honey." Craig tried to keep it quiet as he knows Tweek would usually come straight to the point if he noticed.

Halfway to Craig's house, Tweek stopped talking and stared at Craig with a worried look. "Craig, are you alright?"  _Yep, there it is._

"Tweek.." Craig tried to start with a pretend tone of sympathy. After faking their relationship for three years, it pretty much improved Craig's acting skills, especially Tweek's. "I just don't think we work out anymore." 

Tweek stopped walking and stared at him with wide doubtful eyes. Craig's hands were sweating.  _Play this cool._ "..wh..what..?" He asked in a small voice, unsure of what he's heard.

"I want to break up with you." There it is, just go straight to the point. Tweek's fingers started fiddling with the hem of his sweater vest, Craig noticed.

"Why? Why though?" Tweek asked incredulously.

"Don't take this the wrong way, dude." This is when the situation really hit Tweek, it seems. His shoulders tensed, his mouth gaped, his back straightened and his eyes widened, if that was even possible as his eyes were the size of saucers. He'd been  _dudezoned_ by his  _boyfriend, Craig._

"What just-why did you want to, Did i- What??" He panicked and stuttered. "This can't be possible, no! This isn't happening, is it? Is it, Craig?" Tweek tried to assure himself.

"Tweek, come on. I just fucking said it, do I need to repeat myself? It's over, Tweek." Craig finished with an irritated tone. When in reality, he was actually feeling bad for him.

Tweek started trembling. Craig got a notification, probably from one of the guys, and the blonde noticed this. Craig fished out his phone and pretended to read the message as he didn't want to spoil himself on their results yet. He pocketed the gadget and finally said

"Welp, gotta go and all. See you, I guess." Craig quickly bid as he speed-walked away.

Even when Craig's figure started disappearing to Stark's Pond, even with the snow trickling on his vest, even with the signs of a storm coming up,  Tweek just stood there on the sidewalk. Thinking about what had just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told ya i suck


	3. I Can't Believe You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, this is too sudden for the girls, before anything else, they have to cool down from this initial surprise :)

Craig was finally able to skip it to Stark's Pond, and found the others there. It was the usual four who knew the dare and an addition. Jimmy Valmer.

"H-hey Craig, to-took you long- to-to-took you so l- you're quite late." Jimmy greeted with the occasional stutter.

"Mmh yeah, Tweek was tricky to.. trick. Yeah." Craig shrugged. The other boys nodded in agreement. "That is definitely a factor that separates him from the girls." Stan snorted in between his words.

"So.." Craig looked over to Jimmy. "..they got you filled in already?" Craig knew the answer to this but asked nonetheless. He, Token Jimmy and Clyde have been great friends for such a long time. From the most ridiculous thing they've done to the most depressing memory, they shared everything when they were comfortable to admit.

"Ye-ye-yep.. Every single detail. You just smoo- you just..you just-- I heard you kissed all your photos of Tweek." Jimmy laughed as Craig made a face that proved the rumors true. "..and stripe." Craig said with a fixed glare at Jimmy, making sure he doesn't miss that important detail.

"Well, anyways. Nichole was buying it so I ran before she tried to say anything that'd get us caught." Token scratched the back of his head as he looked at the sky.

Mid-scratch, Kyle appeared out of fucking nowhere and nearly surprised Craig. Nearly.

"Oh thank, God! Does it take that long for you to take a piss by the trees, dude? It's not like anyone's going to see you. I thought you died while taking a shit or something." Clyde pointed out. Kyle rolled his eyes at this and brought out some hand sanitizer. Mint.

"Nah,man. I'd rather get crushed by Cartman's fat ass than be found naked in the forest. My mom trying to figure out how I died, prodding at my body." Kyle said, slowly trailing off, shuddering at the last thought. Stan thought of this as an opportunity to use his on-fleek Sheila voice and cleared his throat.

" _Oh, my poor bubbleh, out in the forest! All alone! He just wanted to take a piss, all the mothers should know that they should accompany their child while it's toilet time!_ " Stan dramatically delivered as everyone chuckled . Kyle, once again, rolled his eyes but kept chuckling though.

"Damn dude, are you secretly my mother or something? Because if you were then.. uh.. sorry mom?" Kyle teased. Stan bursted into his own fit of laughter. He laughed so hard that he had to put his hand on his stomach to stop himself from coughing.

" _We must use this as an opportunity! Make forest-peeing illegal! Justice for the children, justice for the woyld!_ " Stan continued with the same accent. Everyone broke into laughs, including Kyle.

"Yeah, life would be so cruel with camping then, haha!" Clyde laughed. 

After Kyle calmed down he said, "I wonder how the girls are.." 

"Speaking of the girls, how were your results?" Craig remembered to ask.

"I had to dash before Bebe could register every thing I said and slap me on the face, she seems to hit hard.."  Clyde scratched at his neck as he pointed the fact. They all raised a brow at Clyde and Jimmy stuttered "...a-abusive relationship?" Clyde heard this and got surprised. "Wha-NO! She would never! I just saw her slap this rando who tried to peek under her skirt and he flipped backwards. Damn, dudes.. She's not evil." Clyde looked at all of them as though he'd been offended

"Clyde.. chill, we're just looking out for you. That's all." Token put carefully to calm him down. Clyde huffed at the attempt and Stan decided to talk next.

"Wendy was pretty shocked when I said the whole 'It's not me, it's you' thing." Stan shook his head at the memory, "..her face then morphed into something like disgust." Stan rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't a great idea to go with that quote, Stan. No wonder she took it by surprise then anger." Kyle face-palmed because of his best friend's stupidity.

"Nichole looked like she was staring at a horrible idea, her face scrunched to a sort of confused yet despising look.. nuh-uh not fun to see that." Token chuckled nervously.

"What about you, Craig?" Clyde asked cautiously as though he was a hardcore Creek shipper,

 

"Well.."

 

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, at Bebe's House...

 

 

"WHAT???" The girls shrieked altogether as Tweek finished his retelling of the break-up with Craig.

"There's no fucking way, he  _dudezoned_ you???" Heidi asked incredulously. After losing some weight and recovered from the pain Cartman caused, she was accepted back into their group in middle school.

Tweek nodded in a poignant manner. The girls all gasped.

"No. Craig wouldn't do that! He's a fucking sap for all I know!" Red smacked her head as if her brain wasn't functioning. The girls agreed with this. Tweek and the girls did nothing wrong. They were sure of it, they just went to Denver on that day for all they know! How could this happen, and all in a peculiar time?

"Something must be up." Wendy tried to tell herself, but they couldn't believe it. Craig would never do such a thing.

Bebe shook her head "Wait, let's just think, what could be such a drastic situation that they had to break with us on such short notice?"

"Could there be a female troll in the internet drawing guys with tits?" Nichole asked. They still remembered when SkankHunt42 trolled all the girls which resolved to the breaking point for the girls in South Park Elementary.

"No.. someone's already doing that, but they don't mind that shit in all honesty." Tweek thought with his finger curled on his lips.

"Could it be that someone's blackmailed them to do this?" Heidi tried again. The girls all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"They wouldn't just budge like that for a goddamn scam.." Red implied in frustration.

"Then what could it have been to make them do this??" Wendy threw her arms in the air and yelled in anger.

A knock on the window awoke them from their furious minds. They looked and found Kenny McCormick hanging from the windowsill carrying plastic packages around his arms. Tweek opened the window and let him in. The girls were alright with Kenny, always thought of him as another great friend who was willing to do anything for them. He jumped through the window and laid the packages on the floor.

"Hello, Girls and Tweek!" Kenny waved happily to the somber group. At least he brought some light to the pondering girls.

"..hey Ken." Tweek stated weakly as he got caught in his mind once more. Kenny was expecting happy and excited chatter in the room because they'd just arrived from Denver, showing off their painted nails and all. So he asked,

"I feel like something is off, what's going on?" The girls all stared at him and Kenny had a wrenching feeling in his gut that this is something he knows about.

"Our boyfriends broke up with us." Bebe just stated clearly, the words coming off as a bitter snap in her tongue. It felt like unfamiliar words they'd never heard of. Kenny's eyes widened at this. He knew what they were about to say but he can't help but be shocked.  _Already??_

"I still can't believe it though.." Tweek stared off into the dresser, searching for answers but knowing he won't get any. Kenny felt so guilty, unable to tell them the truth.. but this was a promise he made. A terrible one at that.

"Well.. why aren't you mad though, shouldn't you be angry or something? Tweek, you remember that superhero game we used to play! You beat him up every time you got the chance to!" Kenny asked.

"I did so because it was stupid reason to break our relationship!" Tweek exclaimed. "There might be real reason for this one! Some reason I have yet to find out though!" he said determinedly. The girls nodded to this as well. Kenny bit his lip and shook his head internally.  _This is way more stupid than last time..._

"Well, it's probably a joke they'll tell us tomorrow, right?" Nichole suggested. The girls enlighten with those words. "Yeah, probably.." Bebe sighed in relief.

"Anyways, we're just worrying for nothing, what brings you here Kenny?" Tweek asked with a calm smile.

"I actually visited for our promised movie marathon. I brought snacks." Kenny said as he lifted the packages. The girls remembered with a quick "Oh!"

"We were too busy worrying over a stupid matter that we almost forgot!" Wendy said with a laugh. Heidi laughed along. "Damn, Kenny.. you didn't have to bring snacks! We have snacks here!" 

"..eh, I just thought I'd be a gentleman." Kenny smirked at them then turned to Tweek. The blonde was smiling pleasantly at him. Kenny blushed a bit and turned to the huge television Bebe has in her room.

 

 

"Alright, girls. What movie are we watching today?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh well, my first fic isn't the best but hey, at least you're enjoying?


	4. I'm Still Thinking About You

"AARGH!"

 

Mondays are usually stressful days for Tweek and the girls, but this Monday was agreed to be much worse than the rest. Tweek was cradling Bebe's Irish coffee filled-thermos, Wendy's head looks like it's about to pop the vein on the side, Bebe's getting hoarse, throat getting sore from all the yelling she's done, Heidi's hair looks like the nest Tweek has due to scratching out of frustration, Nichole wasn't taking this too well while Red seemed like she was trying not to explode with another word about  _them_.

"I still-! What?? WHY?!" Bebe practically screamed. Tweek kept rubbing at his temple. His head was aching. A loud ringing in his ears kept his mind racing.. and it didn't help that Bebe was adding in more. "Why are they ignoring us?? I've been messaging Clyde but he didn't read a single one??"

"What the fuck is it that's going on??" Wendy's head was reeling. First, Craig calling Tweek by the name  _dude_ , next is Clyde not even taking a glance at Bebe's messages when he used to never take less than a second? If this was all a joke, Clyde would've exploded with tears and apologies at the hallways. If that's not the case, Stan would've taken his place instead and start with a slur of awkward greetings.

"These jerks! What exactly did we do to make them act like this?" Nichole paced around the room, clearly panicked. Out of everyone, she had the most normal boyfriend. Seeing as he's ignoring her as well, they couldn't help but be convinced that this is a problem. A big one.

"..could it be related to the day they broke it all off?" Red asked in a small voice as if straining herself to keep away from the currents of Bebe's state. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't just add herself to the heap of mess and noise and lose all her shit. She knows she has to help them through this.. but it turns out it was easier said than done.

"The day we all went to Denver while they hung by Token's?-" Heidi's eyes widened as she clamped her hands onto her mouth as Nichole flinched at the name and looked to all of them, tears welling in her eyes. 

"..it..it could be.." Tweek said shakily. Feeling that he's said too much just too much with those words, he rushed a sip from Bebe's pink thermos. He tried to steady himself again. "..what else could it be..?" Tweek asked imploringly. All the girls couldn't think of an answer to this as though they got their minds ripped out of themselves already.

Nichole let out a choked sob, obviously trying to fight back her tears. Bebe wiggled over to her and comforted her. " Hush, hun..it's alright.. let your tears out, babe-" Tweek bit his lip at the name "it's bad to keep them secluded in your eyes like that.. shh.." Bebe whispered as soothingly as she can as Nichole started wailing.

The girls all looked to each other, tearing their eyes away from the scene. Afraid that they might cry themselves because they're already pained to see Nichole like this . Wendy spoke up to try and at least fill the sobbing silence.

"Surely something's must've happened to them.. this isn't just.. something." Wendy thought, trying to drown out the sounds of Nichole's tears dripping on the pink floor. Then she lit up. "..wait..didn't Kenny say he was there with them..?" Nichole stopped her sobs, still with tears dribbling down, and looked up with hope in her shimmering brown eyes. " ..maybe he knows why.." Nichole finished.

Heidi smiled at this and decided to phone Kenny and increased the phone's speaker while all the girls huddled up by the phone, waiting for the receiver to pick up.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The boys were laughing hysterically.

"So wait-" Clyde took awhile to wheeze " you're telling me that they only fell for our shit because Craig called him  _dude_?" He clenched his stomach as he kept laughing. Kenny let out a dry laugh. Then looked to his group, still feeling guilty as hell, smiled sympathetically for the girls.

"..Yo man, Craig should've just broke up with Tweek in front of them while we could just break up with them over text, they could've still believed that!" Stan guffawed. Probably implying '  _girls are so dumb and easy to fool_ '. Kyle laughed awkwardly, clearly aware that this is a terrible way to deem victory for phase one. It's still the first step and they seem too overwhelmed already.

 Craig, who's usually so stoic, was enjoying this and is actually amused by the girls' way of handling their unknown pretend-breakup. He shook his head as if disbelieving of how oblivious the girls are. Sure, the boys and girls like to tease their partners a lot.. but this seems a bit too much.

Kenny jumped in his seat as Tweek's ringtone sprang from his pocket. It was an orchestra piece the boys are all too familiar with. Craig though, looked pissed as to why he has Tweek's favorite piece was set as his ringtone when there was a whole lot to choose from.

Kenny answered the call, and like the girls, he put it on speaker mode. Of course he wouldn't tell the girls that the boys were here, they'd be disappointed if they just ended the call and waited for later.

"H-hey Ken..?" Heidi's voice popped from the phone.

"YOU TOLD US YOU WERE WITH THE GUYS THAT DAY WE WENT TO DENVER, RIGHT?" Bebe's voice, but this time as if she was distant, probably at a corner of the room.

The boys all stared at each other then back to Kenny. Mouthing something, but he can't see them right now. He has to think of a lie, he was a great liar when he needed to be.. but with the girls.. he just couldn't.

"..y-yeah..?" Kenny stuttered a bit lowly to hide his nervousness. The boys were all biting their nails, hoping,  _praying_ that Kenny wouldn't slip.

"..Well, we're just going to try to ask.. have you at least heard of a reason they broke up with us?" Tweek asked slowly. Craig smiled pitily at his pretend-ex. Kenny looked back to the blonde. 

"..well.. I mean.." Kenny thought for a moment then smirked. If the boys wanted trouble, they could've just asked for it. 

"Token said he didn't like Nichole having these big-ass buns on her head." Token gaped at him in angered shock.

"Tweek, Craig says you have hair enough to house 150 guinea pig babs and make the scalp serve as your guinea pig's food since you like to pull it off." Craig threw a loathing look at Kenny.

" Bebe, Clyde says your room is too pink, could use for more manliness.." Kenny made up thoughtfully.

"Wendy, Stan says your beret thing is ugly."Stan gawked at Kenny while Kenny just threw him a small glance  and looked back to the phone.

Then Nichole's sobs roared through the phone as Kyle listened awkwardly. Token had a knot in his stomach. It's been a while since he's heard her cry.

All that Kenny said wasn't all that of a lie but otherwise made up to comply by the idea of the breakup. They sometimes teased the girls like this but now seemed like a good opportunity to use these pretend complaints. So it was all part-lie, Token's part had to be made up though. 

Red sighed heavily through the phone and the sounds of heavy footsteps sauntered across the room and Nichole quieted a little bit.

".. okay..thanks, Ken. See you.. I guess." Tweek's disappointed voice appeared from the phone and hung up the call.

Kenny blinked for a bit then lowered his phone and looked to the boys across the table with furrowed brows.

Clyde and the boys put on a frown. "Dude!"

"I had to! What else was I supposed to-" Kenny was about to start protesting. 

Then, one by one, smiled giddily. Kenny and Kyle raised a brow at each other and looked back to the rejoicing boys. 

 

 

"That was awesome!"


	5. I Blame You

They hung the call. All looking tiredly at each other, they seemed to have discovered so much at just the span of three days. With all the information they've gotten, they wouldn't be surprised if they found out their boyfriends had cheated on them not so long ago. But that doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt though.

Nichole has sort of calmed and has now reduced to sniffles. With Tweek who supplied her a cup hot chocolate and Red rubbing soothing circles on her blanket-draped back. After a few long minutes of blank silence, everything has finally crashed down on them and they returned to unbearable exasperation. Slowly, they all trembled in anger. Nichole sat in immense quiet, eyes not leaving the ground as she thought. Then, the girls all turned to each other once more, but this time with way more emotion in their eyes.

"I swear. I swear to God if they don't explain this by the end of the week.. UNTIL the end of the week. There's no use on worrying on them anymore." Wendy delivered with absolute spite in her words, taking a deep breath through the nose each time she can. Heidi knew that if she can, she would've been sending steams through her ears but it seems that Wendy doesn't really need a few clouds of billowing steam to show how angry she really is.  _An ugly beret? But what else did that have to do with me? What kind of stupid excuse do they have to think just to break up with us?_

Red wanted to punch something, particularly a group of boys. So she turned to the punching bag Bebe has in her room.  _Why do they have one there_ , you may ask. Let's just say it's used for the girls to take their anger out of their minds and train for the despicable. They don't get their amazingly toned bodies by sitting and staying pretty all day now, do they?

Tweek and Red both walked to the sand-filled bag of leather. Taking a small glimpse of each other, fury is all they could see. Knowing that the whole room is currently filled with the infuriating fire within them, they bundled their fists and rounded up on the punching bag. The rest watched and replaced the punching bag with their.. exes. Bebe bit her lip at the thought. They all never expected this to happen all at once, yet here they are.

Just in the first minute, the bag broke off its chain and its battered skin ripping on all sides, spilling all its contents. This still left the attackers unsatisfied however. Both breathing heavily, the heat resonating in their veins causes their blood to boil. Tweek, who still couldn't take his rage, let out a final scream and punched the wall. Leaving a crack and small bits and dust falling off the spot. Bebe didn't mind this, she understands the situation for all of them. If she was a fighter like Tweek is, she would've done the same instead of knocking someone else's teeth off. Her  _ex's_ teeth off. 

She can't believe it, why had the boys decide to put them in such condition, she doesn't know. They all blamed the boys for leaving the girls to let them face a problem like this. It was  _maddening._  

Tweek retracted his fist from the wall, letting out a shuddering breath, and kneeling on the floor in exhaustion. Lip quivering, he asked one more question.

 

"Do you actually have this burning feeling that makes you believe that this is funny to them?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

It is, in fact, ridiculous for the four. Walking home from the park, currently in a relaxed atmosphere...

 

Much like the girls were before the world spun upside down.

 

But they all walked in a whimsical manner, giving no thought to the girls nonetheless.

Kenny was currently trailing behind them. He needed to visit the girls, but he doesn't know how he could look at all of them straight in the eye again at this moment. So he just hung his head in shame. Clyde noticed this and called him over, acting like there's not a crisis going on with the girls.

"'Yo Kenny! My man! Our savior! Thanks for saving our asses back there, we really owe 'ya one, bud!" Clyde said in one breath before taking a huge heave for the cold evening air of Colorado. The four boys all laughed hysterically as Kenny did sourly.  _Why do they have the mind of wanting to owe that from me when I'm helping them cook up their own terrible nightmare?_

"We get to continue to the dare!" Stan said with too much excitement for Kenny.  _Would you really like to go through the tiring journey of  this emotion-draining task?_

"How much do you need, I can supply you an extra fifty percent for the week." Token offered, pulling out his wallet, feeling giddy even after momentarily hearing the sobbing from his 'ex'-girlfriend.

"Sorry, dude. Can't." Kenny mumbled, pushing the wallet from his sight. The boys all raised a brow at this. 

"Damn. McCormick turning down the free offer for money?" Craig asked smugly. The boys were snickering now. Kenny rolled his eyes and looked back at them blankly.

"At least I actually look for a job and earn my money unlike you freeloaders." Kenny returned. They just chuckled at this and turned back to the path, talking about ways to make their girlfriends possibly jealous in the next day. The shaggy blond just glaring at them in absolute disgust. They'll taste their own medicine soon. So it's not going to matter right now.

They walked through the lifeless nighttime streets of South Park. With Clyde who mentioned Bebe stopping her flow of frantic, answer-demanding texts, Token not even mentioning the break down of his girlfriend, Stan admiring how Kenny helped improvised the plan quickly and Craig talking adoringly about his guinea pig.

 

 

They seem like they won't be getting a single problem from this... but Kenny knows that they'll have more than they bargained for, and they won't be getting _just a few_ either.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was all a huge surprise for them and it was still fresh! they'll be bound to patch their wounds and have a blood fest of the boys' ache soon! i feel like this chapter had some things i've forgotten, oh well, I'll figure out soon!


	6. I'm Never Getting Back To You

Tuesday rolled by quickly. Tweek and the girls were growing suspicious of the next freaky thing they'll figure out. So they tried to get ready for the worst or expect the unexpected. Finding the boys everywhere but near them. Lunch was going to be unbearable so they hung by the classroom and waited for the next subject instead. They're supposed to be at the lunch tables, snuggling around and giggling with their boyfriends, spending all the time they can until the time for college comes up... but since the boys' "change of plans", everything was downright dizzying.

They see the boys bundling up around other girls. By the lockers, by the park, playground. They just see the boys looking back at other girls _everywhere_. It was all too sickening, to say the least. Just at the last class hour of Wednesday, Bebe caught Clyde _getting a kiss_ from Milly. Sure, it was chaste-ish but that didn't mean Bebe couldn't worsen at the sight. The worst part was that Clyde fucking smiled right after. He fucking _smiled._ Bebe was now convinced of the whole break up and waited for the other boys and see if the girls'd end up in the dumps as she had.

She's not waiting for the other girls and Tweek to be where she is right now, she was thinking the opposite. Hoping that the other 'exes' would at least apologize to them. But alas, to no avail her hopes were. With Wendy staring dumbstruck as Stan and Nelly walked hand in hand from the theater, Tweek horrifically remembering Craig and Esther of all girls and boys having a small nice chat by the cafe and Nichole vaguely mentioning her 'ex's' own content with himself without her.

Thursday came by and they had nothing else to wait for, it already seems. Though, it's still not yet the end of the week. They're looking forward to the time to do its thing. Speed up and make them forget, but that's still soon. There's still other signs to look for anyway.

Friday was already on their calendars and they had nothing to do but lose all hope of anything else. Even Kenny started avoiding them. The girls and Tweek decided to go to the school cafeteria for that last day of the week. They can get used to this. Once the fire dies down, everything will be back to normal again. Everything _should_ go back to normal again. Walking through the huge packed room and making their way to their table was bad enough, feeling all the stares of the Asian Girls, Debate Club members, gossiping girls. It was almost too much. But sitting there for a mere hour sounds  _excruciating_. The seconds were ticking by slowly, they couldn't say a word, they couldn't find the appetite for anything anymore and it felt almost as though silence kept creeping back into their minds.

Unable to take this, they discarded all their food, food that could've been given to Kenny and Karen as well, and left the cafeteria halfway through the break and left the building to skip school.

They all sat together in the deserted playground. Only hearing each other's breaths as the wind howled mockingly at them. Heidi and Red trooped over to them. They felt cold throughout and it's not because of the weather in South Park this time. All standing, they traipsed over to Bebe's house in silence for a final countdown.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch, the boys watched their partners trailing down the cafeteria with strange faces. It's a look they've never seen before. They just look so.. blank. Devoid of emotion, and this definitely wasn't normal as though they at least have a glint in their eyes at most moments.. until now that is. They just looked like lifeless dolls. Pretty, broken and lifeless dolls. Kenny shook his head at the thought. They aren't broken at all!

He looked around his table and scanned the triumphant, succeeding yet totally idiotic boys. Clyde stopped munching at his sandwich and had his mouth gaped. Token looked as if this was the most normal thing a person's supposed to do with a breakup. Craig though, kept the whole fiasco going and looked like he didn't give a fuck that his boyfriend wasn't twitching, blinking furiously, or even _moving_ as he kept sipping at his juice. Kenny was sure as hell getting worried for the girls. He knows they can handle themselves when all the shock has all seeped through the cracks. He just can't help it, not with the girls like this.

One by one, they watched, as the girls just threw their food out like that and left without a word. Probably about to get ready for the next period. The boys took some time to recover from their reactions of the results they received throughout this.. "experiment."

Then, one of the Asian Girls, who moved in quite after the uprising of yaoi, suddenly patrolled over to their table. She had magenta-colored glasses and usually had her hair up in a bun, much like Wendy does when practicing or working out at the gymnasium. She then looked confusedly at the doors from which the girls had left through and back to the boys.

"Could any of you tell me why your girlfriends are mad?" She asked concernedly.

"Look, if you're looking for another idea for a new story about couples, you're not getting any from us. If you haven't noticed, we recently broke up with them so there's nothing else to write about." Craig stated as a matter of factly. The girl looked shocked as if witnessing a crime scene.

"Narinig ko ba iyon ng maayos? Hindi nga! Totoo ba?? Halaaaaaaa....." She blubbered much like Tweek does as she trailed off with her hands clutching her face as she was losing her posture.

Craig watched this, not really understanding anything she's said. "Look, Elizabeth, you girls are supposed to be smart from what I've heard, so get your ass up and accept it."

The Asian Girl, Elizabeth, scrunched her face in anger. "Sino ka? Makakasabi ka lang ng ganyan sa akin? Humingi ka na ng tawad kay Tweek! Bakit mo bang sinasabi na parang wala kang pake alam diyan!??? Anak ng tupa!" She screamed. Students from other tables were now watching the chaos unfold right there with Craig and one of his only most pissed matchmaker. Craig only seemed to recognize Tweek's name and huffed out impatiently.

"I fucking said it. Now stop treating me as your goddamn child. You don't tell me what to do." Craig let out probably a little too soon. The girl raised her hand and bitch-slapped him in the next second and stomped away back to her sanctuary where the other girls stay. Everyone was as silent as Craig when he slinked back down onto his seat, currently in shock. She seemed to have told the girls everything by just five minutes as they all were watching Kenny and the guys from their table no sooner than later.

The boys all just shook their heads and stood up when the bell finally rang. They walked over to the last batch of rooms. Dismissal was then and they were now walking down the street.

"Damn..I've never seen an Asian Girl lose her shit like that..." Clyde recalled in wonder. The other boys nodded at this, especially Craig.

"Good God.. that was scary." Token didn't even joke and said it with displeasure. "They really seem to find this for the purpose of the girls and not us..."

"Speaking of the girls.. Wendy hasn't really showed up in Biology today while Heidi just asked permission for the bathroom and those two never came back." Stan stated out, feeling uneasy of the situation. 

"Huh, well..Tweek wasn't exactly in Psychology class either, but you know how much he loves that period." Kenny called.

"Bebe and Nichole disappeared too." Clyde was trying to piece it all together as well until..

"Red's gone too." Token said calmly as the boys sighed in relief, now aware that their pretend exes were not kidnapped at the same time by some coincidence. It doesn't take a lot for you to realize that those six are always together and disappearing altogether meant that they're possibly okay.

"Strange though, Wendy's never missed a lesson in her life..until now that is.. but even in terrible subjects, she'd never skip!" Stan tried to think of something that would get Wendy to stop learning for the rest of the day. Kenny just loved thinking to himself at times like these. _Oh my God are you serious._

"Well, knowing them, a new fashion sale probably just came up at the time and they decided to go there first." Clyde shrugged the situation off. Kenny was sure his was about to implode with all them being this stupid. _Like, Token, you too?_

"Eh.. doesn't matter, we're all going to tell them tomorrow anyway." Craig just kept walking without sparing anything else a glance.

"Maybe... if they'd allow it." Kenny mumbled to himself.

"What was that, Kenny?" Clyde snapped his head back back with a cocked brow.

 

"Nothing.. nothing" Kenny rubbed at the sides of his forearms.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday, 7:00AM, (10 Hours Until The End Of The Countdown)

 

Bebe blinked her eyes groggily as she felt soaked pillow under her head. She sat upright and saw Tweek's spot being empty.

Following the smell of coffee, she sat down on her dining table. Tweek always loved to cook for breakfast at every sleepover. They usually do it at Bebe's as her mother is always abroad. After her mother announced the house being Bebe's, they had space to do anything they wanted to, and that was sleepovers.

They felt quite empty, but right after spilling all their dreams in tears last night, they're starting to feel better, besides, it's only in a matter of time for those boys to be forgotten. Tweek exited the kitchen with a cup of coffee and stared at Bebe in mild surprise.

"You're.. early." Tweek stated the obvious. Not if he can't help it though. Bebe was a heavy-sleeper and is known for waking up last. This was quite a small surprise for the early birds.

"Yeah, can't exactly sleep well.." Bebe yawned out.  _Oh,_ _that makes perfect sense now_.

"Need some coffee?" He asked as he started up the stove. Bebe nodded sleepily and saw Wendy climbing don the stairs and gave a small wave to the noirette.

 "Hey, Wends, can't sleep either?" She addressed. Wendy just pulled out a chair and hid her face in her arms as she mumbled a quick "sorta."

 "What are you cooking up, handsome?" Wendy questioned as she looked up. Tweek chuckled at nickname and at the way his friends looked. Bags under their eyes, messy hair and possibly dried drool around their mouths. The boys would've laughed if Tweek snapped a picture at this but then he remembered. He visibly deflated and took a few breaths then answered Wendy's question.

"Don't be too excited, it's just bacon, waffles, maybe some pancakes too, and a plate of omelettes.." He listed out loud as he poured oil onto the pan. Bebe and Wendy stared at each other as their mouths watered.

"Bitch, if that doesn't sound luxurious to you then I don't know what is, that breakfast sounds amazing right about now." Bebe joked as she remembered having not yet eaten dinner. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Well, whatever. At least it's better than Red's burnt ice cream." Wendy chuckled while recalling that memory in back in her 16th birthday sleepover. The two blondes laughed a bit as she shook her head.

"Like seriously, who burns ice cream?" Tweek asked in amusement.

"Apparently, Red, the hottest queen of them all." Said redhead spoke as she emerged from the stairs and made her way to the table.

".. and the biggest sweetie in history to exist." Heidi smirked as Nichole snorted. Once they all sat down at the table and Tweek surprisingly made breakfast in a record's pace, they were about to munch in before Nichole had to leave out a message for everyone at the table.

"Okay, so first of all, I want to thank you all for helping me get through this, I would've taken much longer without you guys." She smiled brightly to them. " It might've been such a surprise to all of us, but we all made it in the end, knowing that we are our own and we don't need them to complete our lives!" She said enthusiastically as everyone nodded confidently.

"They just haven't seen the whole of us yet. They don't know how beautiful we are both in and out." Bebe encouraged along the speech as Nichole beamed gleefully.

"Say, Girls, wouldn't it be fun if we had a whole week to ourselves? No need of boys plaguing our minds?" Heidi suggested in cheers. The girls enlighten with this and were chattering with excitement.

"We should!.. but first, there's something we all have to do before we literally move on." Tweek halted the chatterboxes urgently. They all turned to him as he gestured to something in the corner of the counter. Bebe stared at the thing in disgust.

The girls' eyes fell onto a bear holding a heart, a gift from Clyde for their anniversary. It gave Bebe a flood of memories. Oh how she thought she fell way more in love as he sang her a song, offering the little bear. The four looked to each other and nodded.

"Sure, we'll do that, but can we do it tomorrow?" Wendy asked carefully. The other three agreed as though it's been quite a while since they've had such a happy day.

"Well, let's get going then! I'm fucking starving." Red pointed to her stomach as it growled loudly. The table grew quiet, even Red. They each took one look at each other broke into laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was Saturday, which meant the boys had to explain everything to the girls today. They're excited to come back to their girlfriends and see their reaction, but they're also nervous on what they're supposed to say. They all split to head over to their girlfriend's respective houses. Clyde trotted down the road and perked up as he saw the red house. He went up to the door in mild excitement and rang the bell. It was quiet and no lights were on.

Expected, it went unanswered, but of course, he knows she'll probably be out at this time so he sighed in relief and headed for the park to wait for the guys, only to find all of them there with Kenny.

"Woah, dude, what are you guys doing here this early?" Clyde tilted his head to the side. They all shrugged and said the same thing.

"They're at a sleepover at your girlfriends." He raised a brow suspiciously at this as he realized that none actually answered the door this morning, sure they overslept at weekends, but Tweek could've opened the door.

"Nah dude, it's fine, that means we have more time to buy them like some 'I'm Sorry' gift, then. That's exactly why we're all here, we were just waiting for you." Token stated calmly as if it was no big deal.

"Ah.. the perks of being rich, am I not right?" Stan joked as he nudged Kenny as Token rolled his eyes at this 'oh so funny' joke.

"Well, let's get on with it, we're not going to get their gifts from sitting on our asses and waving money around now, are we?" Craig stood up.

"Good luck to you guys, I still don't know how our girlfriends can stomp through hordes of people and still get the item they came for." Clyde chuckled nervously, as if the idea of shopping is terrifying.

"According to them, it's not that bad, I at least have some knowledge on what they do from journeys in the mall." Kenny shrugged, unsure too.

"Wait.. since Kenny's coming, are you going to let him have a freebie, Token?" Stan asked, eyes narrowed. Token seems to know where this is going so he just sighed and said,

"Fine, all of you are having tacos and burgers for free." He predicted as everyone let out a whoop.

 

* * *

 

 

4:50 PM (10 Minutes The Until End Of The Countdown)

 

They were all snuggled up, watching the credits roll in the screen as they sighed happily.

"Man, I always love a good ending.." Heidi swooned as the other girls hummed contentedly.

"Well.. that was one way to kill time, now what?" Red made sure to ask them. They all just stared at the ground as they thought. Tweek, who's slight twitching finally disappeared, was just sipping at his cup of orange juice.

"I don't know about you girls, but I'm ready to blast my tune with the speakers, I think it's time to have some funky fun." He mentioned blatantly. He stood up and placed his phone on the speaker and tapped a few times then suddenly the beats resonated within the room. They laughed at this, how Tweek found the time to download this song, they don't know but they were enjoying it.

"Hell yeah!" Wendy cheered as they sang to the lyrics.

 

_I remember when we broke up, the first time._

_Saying, "This is it, I've had enough,"_

_Cause like we hadn't seen each other in a month_

_When you said you needed space_

_What?_

They took a while to laugh at their current situation that's definitely fitting these lyrics.

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say "I hate you,"_

_We break up,_

_You call me,_

_"I love you"_

They broke into whimsical laughter once again on how terribly relatable this song actually is.

_Oooh~_

_We called it off again last night,_

_but ooh~_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you!_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together!_

_We are never ever, ever getting back together!_

  _You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me!_

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together_

_Like ever._

They toppled back to the floor and laughed their tits off. Tweek picked some clothing from the dresser, that same dresser they stared at to look for answers, but right now those questions don't even seem to matter. Giving lacy scarves, fancy shades and some brushes as they all laughed uncontrollably.

They screamed the lyrics on the top of their lungs and the clock ticked. Signalling it to be 5:00 PM. Meaning that the boys were no more.

A small thunk caught Red and Heidi's attention as the other four still kept singing and dancing. They paid no mind as the girls smirked down and opened the window fully and increased the volume as the girls all dramatically danced and poured their feelings out to the song.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a terrible trip to mall. Still, it should be "worth it" and "deserving" the boys said.

"Are you sure she'd love this care bear, though?" Clyde wouldn't stop asking as the other guys tried to think of different answers to shut him up. Craig seemed to have enough and almost threw this huge wrapped box of sketchpads and coloring materials.

"Clyde. You literally give her bears everyday, if anything, you're a fucking bear yourself." Craig tried to remain calm otherwise he might freak Tweek out if there was blood on the wrapping and think Craig's murdered someone and stole the supplies. He snickered to himself at that thought for a bit.

"Ye-yeah but-!" Clyde was about to protest until they felt a few beats thump to their heartbeats. Looking at each other, they followed the thumping and the loud music, thinking that they've not been invited to a loud party, but realize that the music was coming from Bebe's house.

They walked up to the residence. Looking up at the window they saw a grinning Tweek throwing a fistful of makeup powder at Nichole as Wendy and Bebe sang loudly. The lyrics finally reaching their minds as Kenny got it earlier than they did and almost chocked from snorting.

_We are never ever, ever getting back together!_

The boys looked at each other in worry, sweating even in the cold mid-sunset of South Park. The window was half open. Stan briskly picked a small pebble and chucked it at the window and waited.

They saw Red and Heidi at the window. They were about to ask what the whole thing was about until they both murmured something to each other and smirked back at the boys. Opening the window fully, the boys thought they were going to call the girls over to see them.

The song's volume was increased and at the exact time the four 'exes' were bundled and set in front of the window, still not knowing the presence of the boys and screamed as loud as they can with as much emotion and meaning as possible.

_But we are never ever, ever, ever getting back together!!_

Clutching the gifts tightly, the boys all looked at each other, with troubled looks as the six of them tumbled right after and were left in a heap of laughter. They were thinking the same thing all at once.

"This is all a joke too, right?" Token voiced out their thoughts and all eyes landed on Kenny. The only one who'd really been on contact with them and is most sure of the girls' actions.

"Knowing them, they love to take fate seriously." He answered with no traces of doubt in his voice.

 

To Kenny, this situation definitely seems "worth it" and "deserving" for their recent act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this long chapter in place for my absences! Tests are now finished and I reward your patience!


	7. I'll Burn To Forget You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, okay, I know the other chapter was long and that like, had so many typos and forgotten words and AARGH! im sorry you had to read that trash ;w;

Sunday. The sunlight seeped through the gaps of the bedroom's blinds. Though it didn't seem much of a terrible way to wake up for Craig. In fact, he hadn't gotten sleep that night at all, and he doubts the guys haven't either judging by the flow of texts at 3 in the morning.

He glanced at his digital clock. _6:12_.. Too early to get up. He stretched his arm to grab his phone by the clock. A heap of notifications from the guys. They all seem to have their phones out this morning and are chatting back and forth on the group chat Kenny created a few months back.

 

 **IMissBebe** : guyyysss...... I can't sleep...

 **SmokedHeart** : Me neither.. Kenny come on. We know you're online, please tell us what the girls are thinking. Haven't you told them yet?

 **SorryForYourLoss** : nah man, I made a promise so that's that.

 **ImNotHappy** : kenny please i want to say sorry.

 **SmartyPants** : didn't you guys tell them yet?

 **IMissBebe** : We tried! but the girls were having a party and heidi and red ignored us :(

 **SorryForYourLoss** : yeah they were partying to taylor swift's song

 **SmartyPants** : "We Are Never Getting Back Together" ?

 **SorryForYourLoss** : yeah that one lmao

 **ImNotHappy** : dont ever mention that song, and its nbot funny kenny.

 **SorryForYourLoss** : "nbot"? lol, also, it is funny because you guys are worrying over the girls like this haha what are you guys, six?

 **SmokedHeart** : Okay, Kenny, imagine if you were stuck in this situation, wouldn't you feel the same?

 **IMissBebe** : YEAH KENNY ANSWER THAT >:(

 **SorryForYourLoss** : okay, first of all, i wouldnt be stuck in that situation because im not as stupid as you guys, and second, ill try my fucking best to get them back instead of weeping my ass off

 

Craig rolls his eyes at the conversation going on. So he decided to butt in. Pulling out the phone's charger and typing hastily, he waited for his message to send.

 

 **WhereIsMyCoffeeBean** : whatever, you're bound to do something way more stupid to them anyway.

 

Blinking at the nickname, he voiced out his question.

 

 **WhereIsMyCoffeeBean** : what the fuck

**SorryForYourLoss removed WhereIsMyCoffeeBean's Admin Rights**

**SorryForYourLoss** : there we go

 **IMissBebe** : you know guys, since we keep arguing in this group chat, why don't we just meet outside?

 **SmokedHeart** : Stark's Pond?

 **ImNotHappy** : yeah starks pond

 **SmartyPants** : Alright, see you guys there at 7

 

Seeing as though everyone went offline, he decided to bathe and get dressed as well. Heading out through the door, he was sure his parents were not going to give a shit about him going to a church. Stepping down the path, he pulled a turn to the right and soon after he saw a small clearing with a large pond.

The other boys were waiting. The snow crunching under his foot caught everyone's attention and they all turned to him.

".. So.. got any plans?" Craig asked boredly.

"Nah, just wanted to take a stroll downtown with you guys, think about things." Clyde shrugged sorrowfully. Everyone seemed not to mind for the lack of plans and just nodded along.

".. yeah, I didn't want to go to church with my family anyway.. I don't want to risk anymore random things today, I feel tired." Stan rubbed at his forehead absently as Kyle just shook his head at this.

"You're tired because you didn't sleep last night, like right after a shopping spree, dudes. Even when I join my mother or the girls, I feel tired as hell afterwards." He pointed out to the sleep-deprived boys. They perked up as Kyle mentioned the girls.

".. you.. hang out with them?" Token asked, eager to know if Kyle has knowledge of the girls' opinions.

"Yeah, with Kenny sometimes too, usually on Sundays when at least two of them didn't go to church." Kyle said with no problem.

"..huh.."

 

A long silence passed between them. Kenny, feeling very awkward, stood up.

"Well, I'm gonna start roaming, I don't know if you guys are coming, but I'm getting outta here, it's fucking freezing in the forest." He whirred with a few rubs on his forearms.

"Yeah, let's get going..!" Clyde shifted uncomfortably as he almost tripped face first, skipping to the front of the group.

* * *

 

 

Midway around the town, the boys were still walking but none were talking other than Kyle and Kenny. The boys were trying to think of a possibility for the girls to be pranking them because they figured it all out. Still thinking if it's unlikely, they were all struggling with keeping their thoughts on focus and it didn't help that those two kept talking about the center of their thoughts.

"Yeah! So I said how the blue really matches Bebe and you know her nail polish and all--!"

"Kyle, you have such good tastes in fashion, that blue denim looks good on her!"

"I know!! And then there's Tweek wearing the bubblegum pink jacket and holy shit he-"

"Just looks-"

"so-"

" _CUTE!_ " the two boys exclaimed at the same time, finishing each others thoughts as they kept blabbering and complimenting about the girls' clothes and their choices still in the dresser. They kept talking until they arrived to the park, that's when an abrupt stop happened, the other four sulking boys bumped into them by accident.

"H-hey! What gives-" Stan was rubbing on the side of his head before he got caught off seeing the six girls there.

The boys all stared at each other in confusion. What were the girls doing in the park, around 8 in the morning, in front of a large campfire?

Knowing that the girls hadn't caught sight of them yet, they all tiptoed to the bench nearest to them to take a peek at what they're doing. Kenny seems to know, though, as he kept smirking at the scene.

"Alright, girls!" Wendy cleared her throat, everyone went quiet.

"I just wanted to thank you all for coming here and supporting us, it really does mean a lot." She smiled gratefully to her group.

"It's an honor to be here, boo!" Red cooed. Heidi nodded in agreement. "We want to celebrate this, we want to disintegrate the memories with you!" She happily stated out as if it wasn't the most abnormal thing someone has said.

The five boys looked to each other with uncertainty, afraid of what will happen. Kenny looks perfectly fine with what's bound to happen, excited even. Craig didn't like the glint in his eyes. His gut churned painfully. _What's happening?_

"Tweek, would you like to be the first?" Wendy asked as the girls and boys stared at him. He smiled as if he was a small child receiving gifts.

"I would  _love_ to." He said as he stood, grabbing something from the huge plastic bag he brought. The boys didn't like the tone of his voice. Usually it was so sweet and gentle.. but a sassy side does make a crazy contrast to the that.

He pulled out a huge stuffed guinea pig. Craig's eyes widened as Tweek dragged the bag along and inched closer to the fire. He clenched his fists. The rest of the boys seemed to have caught on and sweat nervously, knowing that they'll be next.

"Don't you remember this one, Bebe?" Tweek asked innocently. Bebe nodded at the big doll, watching the item with flames in her eyes.

"Yes.. the very same doll from festival season.  _He_ won it for me and gave it to me as a gift. For whatever reason though, I felt too attached to it. Having memories from the day and hugging it for time being." Tweek said this all in a shrug. The action showing that he doesn't care about the stuffed toy. Craig gulped and forced himself to calm down.  _He wouldn't do it.. He wouldn't!_

Tweek took another disgusted glance at the doll. Then looked back to the circle of girls. "I was so infatuated with this thing. I used to have all the reasons to keep it, but now, I just don't see the point in looking at this thing in the eyes, even." He said with a chuckle. 

"I used to think of it as an omen of.. our..  _love_." He cringed as he spoke. The boys gaped at this.  _There's no way._

".. but now, those thoughts proved wrong, it doesn't all matter, it's nothing worth. It's all a waste of space, isn't it, girls?" He asked them all. They all agreed with such certainty. The boys were slowly growing numb.

"Now, the moment has arrived to finally erase all the memories. Something I've looking  _very_ forward to since the start of all this. Crucial wait wasn't it? It's alright though, the time has finally arrived and it's time to  _rip_ the thoughts-" He smiled to the circle as he wrenched the doll in half as the girls cheered, "-and burn  _all_ the wasted time!" He plunged the remains into the fire as the girls let out sounds of celebration. On the other side, the boys were devastated. They dared a look at Craig. He was frozen in his spot, eyes wide and looking broken inside. This was the first time in years he showed this much emotion to the lot of them.

Tweek, looking absolutely satisfied, nodded to Bebe as her eyes glinted gleefully. Tweek walked down the hill and kicked the remaining stuffing to the fire. Bebe proceeded to the front and pulled out the most recent stuffed bear (and most expensive) given to her. Clyde bit his lip and started quivering.

"I know that we may seem silly to others. Too extra and dramatic. But I think this is an effective way to redeem for lost measures and wasted plans! They say we look stupid with a fire in the park, burning what's not. But what's more is that we're relieving ourselves from all the pain, stress, and anger. We all went through this together, and we deserve something we want!" Bebe smiled confidently, the speech enlightening the girls even more, no less adding to the wounds and bruises to the boys.

"'It was just a silly game!' So what if this all was a game? If they truly cared, they wouldn't be one to consider playing through now, wouldn't they?" Kenny snickered at this. Kyle stared sympathetically at the boys. The two knew that this had been a bad decision from the start, unable to stop the dare, all they had to do was spit warnings left and right. The redhead find their flabbergasted looks hilarious, though.  _Since they'd put the girls in immense sadness for a long time, what's wrong if I find their reactions funny at this current moment?_

"They say they truly care about us, that they want to fulfill their part in the relationship. They gave us promises. But what are those words' worth right now? If it's not such a hassle for them to keep, they wouldn't dare to do this. They wouldn't find it comfortable as a game. They would think we don't have a sense of humor. But look at where that got them" Bebe smirked devilishly at the doll as she handled it as if it was a bag of dirt. Stan hiccuped. He knows how much those words really makes sense and each one struck him painfully.

"They don't deserve any of us. They just haven't seen everything yet. We are everything a man dreams to have. Those boys seemed to have thrown it all away with a few words. Well, they're bound to regret their decision." Bebe narrowed her eyes at the small bear. Craig slumped down on the ground and brought his hand to his head, furrowing his brows quietly. Kenny and Kyle looked at each other, both in the same mindset and had the same experience of going through the stupidity of each action these boys did.

"If they don't.. well, I guess they wouldn't mind if we did  _this_!" She threw the doll into the fire and watched as it faded into ashes as the girls cheered in excitement. Clyde clamped his hands to his mouth and quietly sobbed. Token patted his friend's back as he stared at his friend in sorrow.

And it went on. They gave speeches, one by one and burned every wasted minute as the boys watched through the whole journey, cracking all the more as each item was sent to the blazing flame which grows every time.

The gifts all slowly leaving to the fire. Plastic ceiling stars, prize toys, stuffed dolls, and more. Stan's horror-struck face, much like Wendy's since the theater date. Clyde's tear-streaked face, so similar to Bebe's when he kissed Millie. Craig's glossy eyes, much like Tweek's to his own sad realization. Token's silent attitude, like the past week Nichole's state had been in. Kenny didn't know whether to laugh at them or sympathize them. Kyle seems to be having the same thought too.

At the last hour, the girls all stood up and the boys forced their eyes to follow. They all pulled out a small metal band from their pockets.  _The promise rings._ Kenny remembers when the girls were all rejoicing just a year ago over the little ring, and here they are, about to throw the colored bands into the fire.

"And now, the vow we shall recite for ourselves." Nichole said as they all held the little piece of metal, eager to throw it out.

_I promise, for all the girls and boys alike that I wouldn't break my own heart._

_I shall go through all problems with no hesitation._

_I shall help those who seek for guidance._

_I shall play by my own rules and not let someone take over me._

_I shall treat myself equally and keep myself happy._

_I won't give up myself to some boy in the next second._

_I pass the standards every person would want._

_I won't forget about my fellow partners who helped me get through life._

_I won't worry about the simplest things I can solve._

_And I'll love myself and those who love me unconditionally._

The final words rang through the deserted park as they threw the rings into the fire as it all melted together and disintegrated slowly. The fire died down as the time came, the girls opened their eyes and looked to each other. They then squealed excitedly.

"So girls, what's the first thing you've got in mind for our week, eh?" Heidi asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I really want to stretch my legs!" Red exclaimed.

"Let's head out to Denver for a massage and let's eat a huge meal today, treat's on me!" Tweek suggested.

"Oh, Tweek, you angel! You're not doing that, are you?" Wendy asked incredulously as Bebe stared at him in complete awe.

"I sure as hell am." He said proudly. Nichole jumped in excitement.

"Oh my God, Tweek, you absolute savior!" Bebe clung on to Tweek's leg as they praised him. Nichole laughed at this.

As their voices faded away, the boys were sat on the grass, staying quiet. Kenny stood up and all their attention was turned to him.

"Welp, that was a great walk and all but I gotta head back to my house and quickly ring the girls up quick." He pointed back with his thumb and smiled as if all of that hadn't happened. Kyle nodded and stood as well. Following Kenny, they left a trail of snickers and snorts.

The four stood up silently and walked away without a word. Craig walked down the path. Opening the door, his family raised a brow at him as he entered.

"Are you done going on a date with Tweek, yet?" Tricia asked in a teasing manner. Thomas snorted as Laura giggled whimsically.

"..."

"Well, Craig, since you missed lunch, there's some lasagna in the oven heating right now." Laura hummed. Thomas humphed playfully.

"Why does he get the leftover lasagna?" Thomas asked. "Yeah, mom. Why does Craig have to get it?" Tricia asked stubbornly. Laura rolled her eyes with a smile and sighed.

"Alright, you can have some, Craig, if they don't leave you some--" Laura turned, only to find that her skyscraper isn't in the living room. Then just at that moment. A loud  _Slam!_ was heard from upstairs.

The remaining Tuckers stared at each other in confusion. Tricia had a shocking hunch of what might've happened. She reached for her phone charging on the counter and was dialing a number. Thomas raised a brow at this. "Who're you calling there, kiddo?"

 

 

"I'm calling Tweek."


	8. I Want To Apologize To You

The girls were in Bebe's minivan when Tweek's phone went ringing. The girls were jamming to Beyonce's song, Irreplaceable, but after hearing the long chime, the group went to a deathly silence with the music playing in the background. Bebe kept her eyes on the road as she waited for everyone else's reaction to the caller.

Tweek sighed in relief after he fished out his phone and saw the Caller ID.

"Don't worry, girls. It's Tricia!" He smiled reassuringly to them. He allowed facetime and the other girls bundled around him to greet the strawberry blonde as Bebe decreased the volume of the van's speaker.

"Hey Ruby-!"

"Tweek, did you break up with Craig?" She abruptly cut them off. With Tweek being taken aback by the sudden question, Red fumed at this and was about to snap the unknowing strawberry blonde through the phone but Heidi held her back and gave the angry redhead a meaningful gaze. Looking into Heidi's eyes, Red calmed and took a few deep breaths.

" _We_ didn't, Bumblebee.." Tweek said lightly as he addressed Tricia with their favorite nickname. "If you haven't heard,  _they_ broke up with  _us_ just about a week ago."

"..wait, what?" A long pause. "They?.. Us?.. Who are you with? And a week ago.. what??" The young teen bombarded questions through the phone in utmost confusion. The girls all chuckled gently.

"Don't worry, honeybee, we'll explain it all." Nichole put out between small chuckles. Bebe smiled as she listened through.

"..can I.. can I put this on speaker?" Tricia asked slowly. The van's passengers raised a brow at this.

"Why? Got anyone else there with you?" Heidi returned the question with another question. The phone from the side were exchanging hands then the next speaker came up to the call.

"Hey there, kiddo. Thomas here. Just uh, just wanting to know if anything's a uh.. anything's a hassle between you and my son." Wendy turned to face the girls after hearing the voice boom from the phone.

"Let them hear it!" Wendy whisper-yelled to them. "They're probably choosing sides and are trying to hear from our point of view this time!"

The girls all looked to each other and nodded as Bebe was driving up a highway.

They retold the events the past week contained. To the breakup and grief to acceptance and moving on, these girls said everything without shame, knowing that none of this is their fault. After a deep breath, they finished the last part of their retelling and waited for the Tuckers' responses.

".. whoa." was only heard from the other side. The girls giggled musically as they waited for the family to regain their thoughts. A few minutes passed and Laura was the first to talk.

"So that's why he stormed in this afternoon..." The mother mumbled more so to herself. Red smirked, absolutely pleased.

"Is that the reason why Tricia made this call?" Heidi asked absolutely bewildered. She turned to Wendy who was facing them. "It appears so." She chuckled out.

"Hold on..." Thomas started. "..If..." He slowly gained his thoughts. ".. you burned all your gifts.." He scratched his chin. "..and Craig came over here at what.. seemed to be when you girls finished.." The red-haired man looks as if he's putting absolute effort into this conclusion. ".. does that mean your exes saw you, then?" Thomas asked slowly. In fact, really slow that Tricia snorted and asked the question again.

"What dad meant was 'Do you think the boys saw you this morning?'" The strawberry blonde added shortly as the man rolled his eyes and muttered a vague 'what she said'.

"Seems so.." Bebe narrowed her eyes slightly. Also lost in thought.

"Then that means..." Laura trailed off. The three Tuckers in obvious deep thought. The girls waited patiently for their reaction, getting ready for anything in store until..

" _HA!_ Then that means my brother is a big, fat fucking wuss then!" Tricia laughed deliriously as Thomas guffawed and Laura giggled mockingly in the background. It honestly wasn't the reaction they were actually expecting but they were happy to know it wasn't the other opposite they, for some reason, feared for.

The screen from the other side faded to a maroon-ish black. Then they hear loud thuds as the parents' laughter was growing distant. A loud, startling noise was heard and judging by the sound the girls heard, Tricia had bust a door, surely Craig's, open.

" _A-HAHA!_ _"_ Tricia removed her hand from the camera and lo and behold, was Craig's room and the inhabitant of the place, Craig himself. The sister faced the phone directly to Craig's face and pointed at him mockingly.

"You big fucking idiot!! Ha! It was your fault this whole time!" She declared impishly. The whole room was trashed, items everywhere and Craig was just stood in the middle looking like a deer caught in headlights while holding what appears to be a model of a space rocket. Bebe shot a quick glance to the rear view mirror and smirked as everyone else did.

"You brought this to yourself and I'm not quite surprised! Haha!!" Tricia basically screamed with laughter. Craig looks like a fuse in him has been lit but he finally took notice of the phone and the faces within it. Seeing those blonde locks and beautiful blues staring back at him, Craig found the look of absolute amusement in Tweek's eyes, it was as if Tweek was staring into a cage with a baboon holding a rocket figure. Craig felt ghastly. He knew he looks like an idiot in the girls' eyes right now.

"Get.. get out!" Craig managed to muster as he marched to the still-laughing sister. "Get Out!" He pushed her by the shoulder so that her back was facing him and started shoving her out of the door. The once hysterical Tricia is now shrieking at her brother to let herself go.

"wh-HEY! Quit it!" She raised to the heels of her feet while clutching the phone tightly in her right hand as Craig tried to snatch it away. Ignoring the girls' yells of anger, Craig's only goal was to get his sibling out of the room.

"I said- GET. THE FUCK. OUT!" Craig yelled once more as he pushed Tricia one last time, letting her lose her balance and making her fall frontwards as he shut his door loudly for the second time that day. The phone flew from her hand and landed right beside her, unlike Tricia though, the device landed on the carpet that was unperturbed by Tricia's fall.

"Tricia??" Nichole asked concernedly as she grabbed Tweek's phone and looked intently in it, waiting for the girl's response. Sure enough, Tricia was back on her feet and picked up the phone with a smile, keeping her free hand just right above her left eye.

"Yo, yo, yo! Sure, Craig didn't react nicely to that, but at least I got a good laugh from it!" She chuckled breathlessly as the others looked to each other in worry.

"Are you okay, Bee?" Red asked, trying to show herself in the camera.

"Yep, the phone's fine cause it landed on the carpet, but I didn't.. cause I kicked it too much." She said as she revealed a huge bump that had already formed on her forehead. The girls all gasp in absolute horror. Their dislike to Craig has grown even more. Tweek gritted his teeth.

"I can't believe he did that..." Tweek said with venom to his words. "..and I can't believe I wanted to marry him..." He shook his head in utter disbelief. The girls frowned.

"Hey, boo, that was before, we all used to think that with our exes too.." Wendy consoled, though it was not as effective because she was in the passenger's seat. Tweek appreciated it anyway and smiled.

"We have to cover that up.. Bee.. do you think you could meet us at Bebe's house later this evening at 6? I know how it would suck to go to school like that.." Heidi offered as Tricia snorted.

"No need. You've done enough for me already, I don't need more make-up tricks from you for this one. You girls need to have fun today! Besides.. I've.. _got it covered_." Tricia smirked as she stressed the last phrase, Tweek giggling as the other girls just simply groaned with a teasing smile.

"Oh my God, Honeybee! We didn't raise you to be like this!" Nichole spoke in an overly dramatic manner, bringing the back of her hand to her head to fake anguish.

"Well.. Tweek did.." The youngest one said as the girls all looked to the blonde. Wendy put her fist to her heart and clutched at her suit.

"You.. you betrayed us!" Wendy was supposed to say but mid-sentence was filled with a lot of giggles.

"Seriously, you'd all be great in the drama club!" Tweek complimented, half-teasing, half-suggesting. The girls just stared to each other with one look and then turned back to Tweek.

"..well, we can't believe that _you_ are not in it, either! They literally offered you a place! They gave you a lead role and you just turned that all down!" Bebe voiced from her seat. All the others just nodded their head in agreement, Tricia included.

Tweek stared at them for a second. He opened his mouth to say something, even bringing up one pointed finger.. but then recoiled the finger and shut his mouth and slowly glanced back to his window.

"Hey, you don't need to be scared if you want to say something.. just tell us!" Tricia spoke reassuringly. "..but if it's something you don't want to talk about.. then we won't pressure you." The blonde looked back to his side and found his friends staring back at him comfortingly. He hesitated for a bit then sighed again.

"..well.. I turned down everything from that club.. for.. _Craig_. I usually hang out by the school's gymnasium to watch his practices.. or cheer for Kenny when he's not around.." He whispered somberly. He then clenched his fists, angry at himself. ".. and of course, this was all my fault.. I got so.. so..  _infatuated_ with him that I never got to do anything else.." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

A hand patted his shoulder and Tweek looked up and saw Nichole smiling soothingly with a gentle feel in her eyes. The whole car was silent, the radio muted as the girls wait patiently for him with a heartening smile and it calmed Tweek immediately. His fists unclenched, teeth gritting stopped and he relaxed right onto the seat. The girls always had this effect on him and he was really grateful for that. Sinking into the fluffy cushions, he grinned a toothless smile as his eyes shimmered with gratitude.

Tricia was sat on her bed, watching the exchange and beaming. A loud shattering of glass came from outside her door which forced herself to pull out of her trance and realized how long they've been talking.

"Girls, I'm really sorry if you were all having a moment but uh, I think it's time for me to go. You must be nearing Denver as well and I know you really want to get out and have fun. So I'm guessing this is my cue to leave."

"Oh! Okay, Bee! Thank you again for calling!" Heidi called out. The girls all wished their goodbyes as Tricia made a funny face and ended the call. The minivan came to a halt and Bebe shifted a bit.

"Welp! Glad to have a talk with our precious gemstone that bleeds violence.." A small glance to Tweek accompanied with a smirk "..and puns." The blonde rolled his eyes and crossed his arms for play.

"..But we have plans!" Bebe continued. "Plans we'll fulfill for this day! Getting in amazing rides like the Cranium Shaker," this got Red's attention." Win prizes in the arcade," Tweek uncrossed his arms. "Swimming down the tallest water slide in Colorado," Heidi and Wendy bit their lips in anticipation. ".. and maybe the best lingerie shop to buy our swimsuits.." Bebe said in a low, husky voice with a mischievous glint directed to Tweek. "..and many, many food stops and restaurants!!" Nichole piped up at this and Red pumped her fist in the air while Tweek was nodding his head.

"Tweek!" Wendy addressed eagerly. "We really need to get something that will show off your curves!" Wendy said with a wink. "Even most of the girls in South Park High _dream_ to have a body like yours! We're just lucky to get to your level!" Tweek was shocked by the sudden declaration as Heidi continued it. "The jeweled  _ass_ in this group must get some recognition too, it's not just about tits in here, you know." The brunette mused to Tweek as the male flushed pink and giggled.

"Oh my God! You're all too kind, you all look amazing too!" He playfully shoved at Red's shoulder who tried to pinch his thigh.

"Well, I guess that means we're all going to go shopping!" Bebe then lit up. "Oh.. oh! Wait! How about this: We'll pick out clothing for each other and then we'll see who has the better style!"

"But wait.. what about the other picked out outfits then? What will happen to those?" Wendy asked curiously.

"We're going to keep the other outfits, it's just going to be some fun added to this shopping spree of ours, Oh! And it's a one hour time limit."

"But wait! What's in for the winner?" Red pushed. The rest looked back to Bebe.

"They'll be getting extra dessert AND a brand new swimsuit they can pick. Losers pay." Bebe added as the girls faced each other with a face that screamed 'I know this is a friendly competition thing but I still so want to slay you in this.'

As if chanting, they roared together with such ferocity that a person walking by would've felt their challenging wrath and died.

"Bring it on!!"

Bebe smiled and said from her driver's seat, fist also in the air and announced.

"Then let our hangout.. BEGIN!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Craig was miserable. He's now laying on his bed.. laid on his belly while facing the door. Waiting if anything else will come barging in. He knew he messed up bad. By the moment he slammed the door on Tricia, he'd already regretted doing so. Dealing with all of these emotions is really tiring. He feels ready to give in to tears.

Why did he have to make an even bigger fool of himself?

Too occupied with his thinking, he wasn't able to see, nor hear, the pebbles hit his bedroom window. After a while.. he knew that no one else was going through the door.

Then suddenly, an orange figure came in through Craig's window and broke the glass, sending shards flying across the messy floor. Craig jolted from his current state, sucking up all the tears that were about to retreat out of his eyes. Sitting upright, he saw Kenny staring back at him with a smirk. The sandy blonde started sweeping the glass shards to a corner of the room. After this, he looked down to the now glass-less window while cupping the sides of his mouth.

"It's all okay now!!" Kenny bellowed. Craig was still sat on the bed, wondering what in the actual fuck is okay at a time like this.

Clyde climbed through first, noticing the window and the pieces of glass by the corner, he shot Craig an apologetic look. Stan, who looks suspiciously hazy, stumbled in and almost tripped trying to get his foot to land on the floor. Token last, he looked to Craig and said a quick 'I'll pay for the damage' to him.

"Yo, dude, we're all here cause we can't really do anything.. they're just feeling down in the dumps. How you holding up?" The sandy blonde asked as he sat on the foot of the noirette's bed.

"I pushed Tricia outside the door while they were face-timing." Craig immediately admitted in shame. The other three boys suffering the same pain had paused as if their souls left their bodies for a brief second and slowly looked back at him with cold eyes.

"..you.. you didn't.." Clyde whispered, unbelieving. Tricia and Karen are very special to the girls and they all treated the two as if they were their younger sisters. So seeing the situation Craig has tied himself up in, Kenny understood this instantly and drew in a sharp breath through gritted teeth. Again, he doesn't know whether he should laugh or feel pity for them.

Craig just stared back at all of them and shifted his position so that he was facing the front of the door with his feet touching the floor. He just stared at his knees in silence and the other three boys took this as an answer and slumped on their places in defeat.

"..it's.. going to be impossible at this rate.." Token muttered more to himself than anyone else in the room.

"I don't know how I can live without her..." Stan hiccuped, tears falling down his face. Clyde also shifted on the floor to hug him and pat him on the back as he sobbed as well.

Kenny, obviously the one left out from their pain, felt lucky that he didn't need to experience all of this. He felt awkward. So he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Anyway, Craig, we came here to ask if you want to actually come over to Token's just to.. you know, hang out and shit." Kenny asked.

"..yeah, I guess, I needed to get out of here anyway." Craig said sulkily.

Leaving, through the door this time, they ran to Tricia who just opened her door. The young girl stared at them with a stoic look. Craig was in front of the group, and all he did was stare at her intently. She looked around the faces of the boys behind him and raised a brow. Eyes back on her brother, she narrowed her eyes and gave a cruel smirk. The boys backed from her just in case she was going to ruin any more chances with their.. exes with the flick of her phone.

"You know, if you want to find a way to get back with them, I don't think brooding is a very good idea. They're still kind of waiting, ya know?" The girl simply said before retreating back into her room. The boys just stared at the door across, and then looked to each other.

On the way to Token's mansion, the boys were all silent, thinking of what Tricia had just said.

 

* * *

 

 

"Alright girls, we're all here, time limit's up, let's see what we got for each other!" Bebe exclaimed excitedly. They all took turns trying out each outfit provided for them at the dressing room. Each outshone the other, and the girls couldn't pick! Only one outfit seemed to take the cake for each one, so they all tried to get the winner. Counting all of the outfits that won and figured which came from who. Before anything else, they took pictures with everyone in their best outfits and posted it in Bebe's Instagram. There were solo pictures of the six and then a group photo.

Red posed in a black, long-sleeved top that showed some belly and gaps that show the shoulders with light blue skinny jeans that had a big rip by the knees but only exposed the inner fabric of the clothing that went with her black high top converse shoes. Heidi chose this one.

Wendy's top was a flowy, sleeveless with vertical black and white stripes with a yellow design circling the bottom that also showed some stomach and yellow short shorts that had lace for the leg holes along with black, strapped and adjustable heels. Red picked this one out.

Bebe has a red spaghetti-strapped top alongside some white-ish gray denim shorts that covered the stomach and a black loose overcoat that hung below her shorts and black fabric heel boots that reached right under her knees. Tweek chose this one.

Nichole has a blue denim, shoulder-less, button up dress that was shoulder-less which folds by the middle of the arm that splits by the end and is inches above her knees with a black choker and brown boots folded at the top. Wendy showed up with these.

Heidi is pictured in a flowy creamy coffee, white polka-dotted, button up dress with a brown belt in the middle folds up mid-sleeve and black stiletto heels. Bebe won on this.

Tweek was adorned in a white sleeveless turtleneck top that has a big rainbow-striped heart design with a black long sleeved overcoat which is shorter than the top while having really tight-yet comfortable-black leggings and black high top converse shoes. Nichole presented herself with these.

It turns out, a little bit of black and simple seemed to be on everyone's winning motto, and they all won! They get more dessert and a trip to the finest lingerie shop.

"So.. where are we going next? We got our clothes, what now?" Heidi asked. Bebe tapped her chin a few times then asked a question to finish her conclusion.

"Is everyone hungry?" With everyone nodding in agreement, it was decided.

"Hold on.. if we are going to eat first, are we going to the amusement parks in full bellies?" Red questioned.

"Yep, let's see who'll puke first once we go to those extreme rides!" Bebe smirked

"Oh, whelp, let's hope no one pukes in a converse this time..." Wendy laughed as she let everyone reminiscence that time back when they were fifteen. Heidi started growing dizzy and Tweek allowed the sick brunette to puke in his own shoes as he walked barefooted everywhere, wearing a big goofy smile wherever he went. Red carrying the puking Heidi home as she laughed hysterically with everyone else.

"Just so you know, my stomach has improved over the years! So I assure you that I'm going to be just fine!" Heidi snapped playfully. With the rest of them rolling their eyes, they each wondered how long would it take until those words go down the drain with foul vomit.

* * *

 

 

_Why is the day going by so slowly..?_

 

The boys were at the Black's residence, doing nothing as the girls were hanging out.. just like that day.. Only this time, nobody really acknowledged Kenny's cheery attitude and they're not doing stupid dares to make them land into an even worst situation than this. After waiting what felt like an eternity, Kenny decided to check his phone.

"Whoa, they've been posting like _craaaazyyy_!" The sandy blonde voiced, interrupting the rest of the guys from their thoughts.

"What the fuck are you on babbling about, McCormick?" Craig asked angrily as he stared at the teen.

"Nothing, nothing, just saying that your... girlfriends and boyfriend seem to be posting on their Instagram once again after that horrible week, is all." Kenny shrugged.

"Wait, what?!" Clyde screamed as he jumped from his brooding chair and next to Kenny. The other boys followed.

There on the phone that the girls had gifted Kenny for his birthday, were several Instagram notifications from **QueenBee**.

The four boys behind Kenny all stared at each other.

 _'Should we stalk them on Instagram?'_ Stan telepathically delivered from his gaze.

 _'I don't know... we might cause ourselves more trouble..'_ Token returned.

 _'Whatever! I want to see Bebe! I'll do it!'_ Clyde more so looked determined.

 _'Look, we're all getting desperate here, don't you think it would be nice to see them?'_ Craig started a staring match with Token.

 _'Well... I mean..'_ Token looked down, obviously thinking.

After a few minutes, they stopped the staring and huddled by Kenny. By this time, the blonde just unlocked his phone and opened the app.

Then right there, were pictures of the girls' hangout a few hours ago.

"Holy shit, they look amazing! Look at Tweek!" Kenny excitedly pointed out as he watched the video Bebe took while they were walking down the streets of Denver. Craig wanted to glare at him but couldn't get his eyes off Tweek either.

Then Kenny sifted through the photos Bebe had posted, asking about their outfits, Kenny answered all of these questions easily. Clyde was absolutely dumbfounded by how amazing Bebe looked. Token can't get over how adorable Nichole's bashful face was smiling at him through the device. Stan's stomach started getting queasy the more he stared at his beloved Wendy. Craig looks like he isn't reacting to the photos of Tweek at all, but inside, he's literally screaming.

"Pfft, apparently Bebe and the girls wanted to show off Tweek's ass, so they all got really tight leggings and pants for him. Beautiful." Kenny snorted with an underlying tone of absolute awe and amusement. Craig was the only one who realized and he's now dreaming of punching the McCormick boy to a pulp. "Kenny, I swear to God if you check out my boyfriend again, that'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Craig balled his fists.

 _As if he's your boyfriend now._ Kenny sent him a look, but tried to toss the words away.

"I'd still die happy if I have the honor to check him out as my last living action." He scoffed.

Before Craig could retort, new photos were published, this time with the crew going through all places with their favorite food preference, eating at least two things from each restaurant.

"Damn, they must be having food babies in their stomachs after going through six eateries, holy crap." Kenny wondered aloud. The boys all nodded in agreement to this, but kept their partners' food preferences in mind.. if they ever needed it.. of course.

A play button presented itself to the five boys and Kenny tapped.

 _"Sooo, girls, now that we've got our food wishes crossed out, what ride should we get onto first?"_ Bebe's voice rang out through the first floor of the mansion.

 _"You promised the Cranium Shaker."_ Red said in a singsong manner.

 _"Well, let's get on the Ferris Wheel first, tallest in Colorado, to see the whole place!"_ Nichole started, with this, Tweek lit up.

 _"Oh my God, yes! The Ferris Wheel!"_ Craig chuckled, and remembered that Tweek loved those. They went back to the old amusement park when Trump was finished bringing drama upon the poor blonde.

 _"Yeah, let's get a better view on this place before we go to them basic rides."_ Wendy danced a little celebratory dance while humming a bit. Stan smiled as well, knowing that Wendy would usually do that when she's excited.

 _"You know, cotton candy would make the ride_ sweeter _, I do suppose."_ Tweek giggled as the girls groaned playfully. Kenny snickered as the rest of the boys rolled their eyes.

 _"We still don't forgive you for teaching our little Ruby your terrible, terrible ways."_ Heidi shook her head. Craig raised a brow at this, but said nothing.

 _"Come on, the ride will be sure to_ lift your spirits _!"_ Tweek chortled out. The video ended with a " _TWEEK!"_ from all of the girls.

"Jimmy would've been proud." Token smiled lopsidedly.

"Yeah well, I guess I'm happy that everything's working well for them so far.." Clyde said, even if he was still unsure of how to react to their happiness without them.

The other boys quietly let out a sigh. Kenny shook his head and stood up.

"Well, watching them eat made me hungry, hey Toke, mind if I rule over your kitchen for this one?" Kenny asked as the teen waved his hand to allow.

"I'm going to be trying out this recipe that Tweek's taught me, you guys are gonna love it, not as great as his but it'll do!" Kenny beamed. Craig's gut churned once again at the name. Everything's back to the horrible normal waiting, only this time, their fears of being replaced have increased.. terribly.

 

* * *

 

 

Walking down the streets of the amusement park, they all watched Heidi expectantly, she's been looking green lately. Tweek was ready to hand the dizzy girl his shoe but Red halted him for a bit, they were still waiting if she'd make it after the Drop Tower anyway. Getting in line, the brunette gave out a small burp. With the five of the gang staring at Heidi, she stared back at all of them with a calm face.

"I thought I was going regurgitate earlier's meal! Seems like I just wanted to burp but my stomach held back for a bit." She smiled slyly. "Hah! You thought!"

"At least that was better than passing air." Red snorted. 

"Next!" The operator yelled. They all look to each other in excitement and enter altogether.

"Hold on, how many are 'ye?" The man asked. While pointing his fingers as he counted.

"Welp," a big sniff by the right nostril, "your number's just righ', get on." The heavy accent boomed across the lane. One by one, the group stepped in and got their seat belts strapped. They all smiled like a lunatic as the machinery whirred. Heidi bit her lip until a metallic taste came filling her taste buds. She wrenched at the taste of blood and swallowed. A loud countdown has started.

_Ride starts at three.._

They were off the ground, the girls were getting their screams ready.

_Two.._

Tweek clutched onto his support as he smiled widely.

_One._

Their seats pushed them down, the cold wind hitting their faces and entering their mouths as they screamed continuously. Bebe got her phone with her selfie stick and made sure the thing was really secured onto the long piece of plastic, it was dangerous but she took the risk anyway. She lifted it high as they all looked up and snapped a picture.

Heidi swayed from side to side after they got off. Tweek keeping his hand on the back of his converse when she seems unable to hold out any longer. They had already exited the amusement park when Bebe took her phone out.

"Hey, guys! Look at this! Kenny already commented on our posts!" Bebe mused. The group letting out sounds of surprise and huddling around the female blonde to seek for Kenny's comments.

   

_Notifications from Princess_Kenny_

**You're all so charming! I can't decide!!**

**This is just so cute, I can't**

**Oh my goodness, give me some! (X o X)**

They all giggle as they read Kenny's comments with Heidi finally cooling down from her stomach disturbance.

"Let's all stay in a spa for a bit, to rest our tummies! We're going swimming!" Wendy declared as she pulled out a map. "The spas here in Denver never fail us, so anywhere would do." She pointed to one bit of the paper. "Here! There's a spa around this street!"

"Yeah, I could go for a massage!" Red puffed out as she stretched. They all journeyed down to the nearest spa.

"Okay, so after the spa, should we get swimsuits or should we just wear our spare clothes?" Nichole questioned.

"Are you kidding? Of course we'll get our swimsuits first!" Bebe exclaimed as she stared Nichole in the eyes. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

With more hours of stalking Bebe's Instagram, and a few burnt omelettes, it was time for them to head back home. Kenny waved as he headed to his home. Everyone just stood on Token's front yard watching the orange cladded teen walking away.

"I hate to say this.. but.. Tricia is right, we should stop lying on our asses and pray for them to come to us." Craig said in the silence.

"Yeah.. we should.. we should apologize to them. Explain to them and admit that what we did was wrong." Clyde kept a steady hold on those words.

"To..tomorrow? Everyone?" Token asked, he didn't want to be alone in this. He doesn't know how he'd be able to even look Nichole in the eyes.

"Yeah, keep it together, alright?" Stan asked them, hoping that maybe, just maybe, this apology would get them back, but he knows that is only possible if a miracle have been wished upon them.

They all nodded to each other and started making their way to their houses. Clyde and Craig walked together in the cold silence. Usually, they'd chat as much as they can before Craig reaches his place, but tonight.. it's dead silence for the both of them. As the two made it to Craig's house, they breathed for a few seconds and Craig decided to go inside.

"See you tomorrow, dude." Clyde let out. Craig just nodded and went on his way.

 

* * *

 

 

The following day.. they all couldn't 'keep it together'. They kept squirming in their seats. The first three classes had at least two of the girls' gang. and everything gets very tense, at least for the guys anyway.

The bell rang, the shrill noise making all the boys gasp quietly as they were pulled out of their careful thinking. They didn't know how to do this at all. 

Meeting up at the hallway to the cafeteria, the four just stared at each other. Looking into each other's eyes, asking.. pleading silently if anyone had an idea how to do this. At least a few words or a stupid thing, they need to cut off the silence, the sounds of chattering students lessen as they all head into the cafeteria, some just went outside to smoke. Getting a few glares from Asian Girls, whispers from other female students and looks of pity from other guys who knew of their situation. It was embarrassing, really. They couldn't think of an apology. Not even  _one, single_ apology.

An eternity has passed and familiar voices reach their ears. Heart pace increasing horribly, breath hitching every time they try to breathe, sweating profusely, their minds can't take it. They haven't seen them this near _for a_   _week._

Musical laughter rang across the hallway, echoing around every corner and echoing in their troubled minds. Another corner to turn for them, they'll all see each other. 

Craig wishes this could be over, he just wants to keep Tweek's hands in his own and cuddle with him and Stripe the whole weekend.

Token wants this to end well, to get back in Nichole's arms and shower her with his affection.

Clyde is eager to get back with Bebe, to spoil her with bears and cheesy re-enacting moments.

Stan tries to get ready for this to be over with. He wants to assault Wendy with kisses and hugs after everything.

They all gulp. They all made it and now they're all facing each other. A deathly silence has come upon them. The mumbled sounds of students only behind the cafeteria doors.

Wendy, Tweek, Nichole and Bebe are all adorned in pastel-colored clothing. Their faces had only turned to look confused for a mere second before it all changed to poker faces. The boys' nervousness just grew all the more.

"Excuse us, but you're blocking the way to the cafeteria." Bebe finally said after minutes of silence. 

That was all it took for Clyde to break down.

"Bebe! Please! It was a mistake!" He sobbed as he fell to the floor, the other three were devastated. What happened to  _keeping it together?_   The girls just raised a brow.

"We don't have time for nonsense, don't you have Milly to get back to, Clyde?" Tweek reminded Clyde of his chaste kiss with the girl. The brunette raised his head slowly as he shook. He wishes he hadn't done it.

"Pl-please! It was a dare! We did it f-for fun and we-" He knew he should've just kept his mouth shut. Tweek's eyes glinted anger for a brief second, but that was all Clyde had to see to know that he messed things up.

"For fun?" Wendy asked incredulously. Scoffing as she did, Stan winced at her tone. "I'm pretty sure you've already heard this yesterday, but I think I have to say it again. If you really wanted to be in this relationship, you wouldn't even try to make fun with it or make it one of the props of your _games_."

"b..but please, can't we just forget, and get back..?" Token pleaded, Stan and Craig stepped from their places to face their exes.

"Please." 

The word reverberate across the hallway. 

"What if we dared ourselves into doing  _this_ , how do you think you'd feel?" Nichole asked them. If the boys weren't so serious right now, they would've said that it was cool for them but then.. they really thought about it. Before the guys could even answer, they had answered for them already.

"Betrayed." Tweek simply said

"Foolish." Bebe narrowed her eyes.

"Regretful." Wendy replied.

"Discouraged." Nichole voiced. Their words resonating deep and hitting the boys straight in the feels. Total despair for a whole week.

"Don't try to waste your time thinking of gifts and apologies. We're sorry that we're _not_ sorry, but this is enough, it was what you wanted. You got what you _deserved_. You were able to avoid us for a week, why not for the rest of the senior years, huh?" Tweek delivered, each word a dagger to the boys' hearts. It was true.

"Goodbye, boys, try and find yourselves a better partner." Wendy turned on her heel and started walking with the other three.

"..If that's even possible." Nichole smirked at her friends. They all smirk back.

"..but wait, wasn't Kenny there that day, though?" Their voices started fading away.

"He pinky promised." Tweek simply shrugged. The other girls just nod in response with small hums but then  Bebe put up another smirk.

"You do know that Kenny was flirting with you earlier, right?" She mused as she played with her perfect eyebrows. Craig's hand twitched. Tweek just got confused and wasn't buying it.

"No he wasn't." Tweek glanced to the side as a blush crept to his face.

"Oh yes he was!!" Wendy's excited exclamation threw Tweek off guard. "You two really suit each other!" The noirette clenched his fists.

"Though I may advise that an innocent mind with an experienced person is probably a not-so-bad idea." Nichole said as they all laughed, as usual, Tweek does not get the 'experienced' joke. Craig started gritting his teeth. 

"Why can't you guys just explain the joke?" He asked in mild frustration.

"You'll understand when you do it!"

"Do what??"

Their voices had now disappeared out the main door, the boys already missing them. It was official now.. they're all exes. 

"It's over."  Stan's eyes pricked with tears.

"No...." Clyde kept sobbing even more.

They regret what they'd done.

They regret accepting the dare.

They regret what they'd done just to make the whole situation more realistic.

 

They regret everything at this point.

 

".. let's just get to the next class.. despite being early by one and a half hour, we can probably find something to do there." Token sounded almost robotic.

"The two sobbing boys had stood and followed Token to their shared class, but Craig hasn't moved at all.

"Craig..?"

The noirette had turned to the other direction and opened the cafeteria doors, filled with unbridled rage. The boys' faces are now plastered with horror, they understand Craig's situation, as they too, had listened to the girls' conversation.

 

 

 

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll draw the characters tomorrow, I just needed to post a chapter because our internet has finally been connected and i decided to post this long chapter like asap, i hope you enjoyed and please tell me if there were any mistakes, i'm so sorry if i took a long time, I promise i'll post more if school doesn't kick me in the ass


	9. I'll Fight For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, Ao3 is still saying i have not updated, oh well, I hope this one will count

Kenny was just eating the sandwiches Tweek has given him for lunch. The girls had decided to make food for Kenny and Karen for school lunches. Kenny wanted to object because he didn't want the girls to go through trouble for them when they could just get food from the cafeteria.. no matter how disgusting they are. But Bebe just goes "That's the point!"

Man, a simple bread that's just topped with some meat and vegetables and another bread on top taste so good! What makes it even better is that _Tweek_ made it for him this morning. He sighs happily as he bites in, moaning as he sank into his seat, staring off into the ceiling. Kyle snorts as he chews his salad slowly.

"Oh gee, Ken, you seem to be enjoying that meal of yours! Did Tweek make it for you?" Butters asked. Kenny's eyes flew open as he nearly choked on his sandwich. He stares at the innocent, apparently knowing blonde.

"How.. how did you know?" Kenny asked as Kyle kept snickering.

"Well uh, I just noticed that you seem to actually uh.. how do you say this.. uhm," Butters goes in deep thought and snapped his fingers, "Oh! You melt in your seat when Tweek makes the food you're eating at that moment!.. and uh, you have that spacey stare that looks all happy! Oh! Oh! You blush too!" Butters pointed out every single thing, not knowing that each fact adds to Kenny's embarrassment.

"Jesus Christ, Kenny. We know you're a fag for the spaz, so quit shitting with us and grow a pair of balls. You're acting like a pussy in denial." Cartman voiced across the table. Kyle had learned to just roll his eyes at every comment the fat teen makes, so not much ruckus happens on the table. Unless they're both awfully offended though. Kenny blushes even more and huff out, crossing his arms. He _knows_ he has feelings for the blonde.. but he was just.. afraid.

"Aw, I think it's pretty cute though.." Butters nervously admit as he plays with his fingers.

"It is. Nobody cares about the fatass' comments, so it's all okay, dude." Kyle just simply said without taking his eyes off his meal as they hear a distinct "EY!" from the other side of the table. He had resorted to calling Cartman "fatass" whenever he could that he actually ends up forgetting the brunette's real name for a moment.

"..well, Craig's just broken up with poor Tweek, hasn't he? I heard that from the Asian Girls. This could be your chance, Ken!" The blonde encouraged as Kenny got flustered all the more. Well, he  _could_ do that.. the girls all approve of him and Tweek might actually like him..?  _No.. It's too risky.. I'll pass._ The sandy blonde pulls down his parka to hide his face as he mumbles undecipherable things.

"What?"

"I said.. that I don't really want to admit these feelings.. because.. I don't know what might happen to our friendship.. you know? Like, what if it doesn't work out? Everything will be so awkward after.. it would never be the same!" Kenny ranted on as he stared into the sandwich. Asking for help from the square form of baked wheat.

"I mean.. you could give it a shot though.. Tweek is a great friend and if you two ended up boyfriends but broke up by some unknown reason, he wouldn't put that between your friendship and he would still go back to being your friend." Kyle said slowly. Kenny loosened his parka hood. _I guess that's true.._

At that time, someone had bustled through the cafeteria doors and made a big noise. Everyone had quieted and all had turned to see a fuming Craig Tucker. Kenny, who was still lost in his thinking, had not noticed the furious noirette.

Craig sauntered his way to Kenny's table. Hands stiff, clenched at his sides, almost everyone knew what might happen next. He was nearing the table when Kyle suddenly stood up, interrupting Kenny from his thoughts.

"Hey, Craig, whatever you're about to do, you shouldn't-" Kyle tried to stop him before chaos started but the redhead was too late. Kenny hadn't even been able to look at Kyle before he got punched square in the jaw and got lifted. His back crashed against the wall violently and he sputtered blood. He opened one eye and saw Craig lifting him by his parka hood.

"Craig! What the fuck!?" Kyle exclaimed as he rushed to help the sandy blonde.

"Get out of this, _Broflovski._ " Craig spat out. Venom seeping through every word. He _needed_ to take his anger out.. and the teen he's currently facing seems to be the _exact thing_ to get every single drop of fury in him to go away.

Kenny coughs and smirks at him. He narrows his eyes. He knows Craig and the others weren't able to succeed with their apology. Kenny laughs snidely on the inside. _Why did they expect that to work?_

"You must be pissed because you have not gotten your way, haven't you?" He scoffed as blood dribbled down his chin. Craig's scowl got worse and he seemed angrier.

"You're stupid if you think the your boyfriend, wait no, _ex-boyfriend_ would run into your arms again after you pulled that little stunt with your buddies." Kenny kept going, everyone kept listening, the Asian Girls really had an ear out for this.

"So you think just because Tweek and I aren't together, you'd be able to get him now that you have the chance to? I've seen the way you look at him, _McCormick._ Do you think he'd want to get with _your_ poor ass?" Craig returned in a growl, saying Kenny's name with absolute disgust. The two glare at each other. Cartman seems to be enjoying everything so far.

"Hah! He called Kenneh poor!" The fat brunette exclaimed, Kyle sharply turns his head to glare at Cartman.

Craig's fist was raised and Kenny closed his eyes slowly, accepting the assault. The blonde had wondered why nothing has happened yet. He opened his eyes and they widened when he saw Tweek's hand clutched around Craig's closed fist.

The smaller blonde had pushed Craig which caused him to tumble backwards and trip. Craig was propped on his hands to avoid lying on the cafeteria floor. His shocked amber green eyes stared at Tweek's Opaline blues.

Tweek took a moment to stare at Craig furiously before he quickly turned to Kenny who was currently trying to dust himself.

"Kenny! Are you okay??" He ran to the taller blonde and cupped his face and moved his head left and right to look for any serious injury. He carefully rubbed at the bruise that was already forming on Kenny's jaw. Kenny hissed lowly and removed Tweek's hands slowly and looked intently into Tweek's eyes.

"I'm okay.."

"Are you sure?" Tweek got Kenny's face into his hands again, only this time, Kenny blushed. Craig's gut wrenched terribly. Tweek wasn't aware of this as he kept searching for anything else. When he was sure that was the only bruise, he bit his lip and let go of Kenny. He turns to Craig who was watching the exchange.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" Tweek practically screeched. It rang across the cafeteria but he couldn't care less. Everyone but the Asian Girls turned back to their food but continued listening. Bebe, Wendy and Nichole had arrived beside Kyle and they all had to admit. Tweek is terrifying when he's deeply angered.

" _Craig Tucker, answer me."_ The teen had hissed through gritted teeth. Craig was at a loss for words, he had never encountered Tweek _this_ mad.

"I-I, b-" The noirette stuttered.

"Tweek, don't waste your time on him. Kenny says he's fine, we don't want you to get a suspension slip for this." Kyle had interjected. Tweek turns his eyes on the redhead and Kyle winces quietly. All the wrath had been turned to him and Craig couldn't help but feel bad but thankful for the help.

The blonde takes a few deep breaths and looks to Craig again. He folds his left sleeve and closes his hand around his forearm, definitely signifying that he's ready for a fight.

"If you dare lay a touch on him again, I'll be _sure_ to fulfill your wish by making you see the fucking stars." He leaves with Kenny and the girls, probably heading to the clinic. Everyone's eyes get back to Craig.

"Damn, I'm surprised you were able to survive that. I would've shit my fucking pants if I were you." Kyle started. Shivering as he remembered the way Tweek had stared at him. He helped the noirette get off the ground as he seemed pretty stoned to the floor.

When they both left the packed yet quiet room, the other guys who'd been waiting on them had sank down. Their knees had finally gave out.

"Why... why. Just _why,_ Craig?" Clyde asked with a choked sob.

 

* * *

 

 

Kenny was sat on the bed with an ice pack pressed to his jaw. Karen had also asked permission to get to see him.

The other girls had went to their respective classes but Tweek insisted on staying. Tweek was fixing up a few things in the drawers and Kenny couldn't help but blush again. He kept opening his mouth and closing it. _Should I tell him?_

_Fuck it, it's either now or never._

"Hey, Tweek..?" He called out to the seemingly busy blonde.

"Hm?"

"Uh.. what do you think about me?" Kenny asked. Tweek was staring at two bottles of pills but blinked when the question finished. _What an odd question.._

"I think of you as a great friend, Kenny. Why do you ask?" His head was now facing him. Now that Kenny had gotten his attention, he tried again.

"Well, do you think that.. our friendship could like.. grow into something else?" Kenny tried to put the question out as innocently as he could but Tweek had already caught on what Kenny was trying to say. The smaller blonde blushed and lowers the bottles of pills he was holding. He thought slowly and finally answered after a few minutes.

" ..well.. yeah, I guess?? I don't know where we would end up, but I mean.. I guess I'd like to know what we might do together.?" Tweek's blush turned a deeper shade of pink. He faced his head to the pills before Kenny saw as it was very noticeable on his fair skin.

".. do you want to know now?" Kenny questioned as he shuffled his feet.

"What.. do you mean..?" Tweek fully turned around to face the taller blonde. Kenny took one deep breath and looked into Tweek's eyes. _This is it._

"Tweek.. would you like to go on a date with me?.. It's okay if you don't want to.." He mumbled the last part and watched as Tweek's face lit up, he was so sure Tweek was going to say yes until:

"No, Kenny, I would not _like_ to-" Tweek had started and Kenny had already got his apology ready for this moment.

"Ah, that's fine, I just asked.. and you know, I just tried to get my feelings out before it all got dead serious and you know I-"

"I would not _like_ to," Tweek had cut him off and repeated what he'd said, " but I would _love_ to."He finished this time with a smile adorning on his face. Kenny lifted his head and stared at Tweek with a shocked expression. He then grins widely.

"Tweek! Are you serious?!" He asks giddily. He had not been expecting that answer when Tweek had begun with those words.

"Pfft! You should've seen your face! That's the reason why you should let people finish talking, you shouldn't just butt in like that immediately while someone is talking!" He semi-scolded Kenny. He hugged the parka-wearing blonde and they stayed in the room just hugging until they heard the bell ring. They both blushed when they realized they've been hugging each other that long but didn't complain anyway.

"Well, yeah, see you after class, Ken." Tweek bashfully bid goodbye as he heads out of the clinic. Kenny watches him scurry out before he cleaned up himself and was folding the blanket when Tweek came back.

"I almost forgot one thing." The smaller blonde piped. He held Kenny by the shoulders and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before dashing out. Kenny was frozen as he tries to register what happened. When he did realize, the grin on his face never left even when the bell for dismissal had rung.

"Yo, man, why have you been smiling like that the rest of the day? Did something happen?" Kyle asked as he arranged the things in his locker. Kenny was waiting for Tweek and the girls.

"Kyle, dude, you won't believe what just happened." He happily recalled the whole memory in his head and stare fondly into the ceiling once more. Kyle snorts.

"What? You finally asked Tweek out?" He rolls his eyes playfully at the daydreaming teen.

"Yeah, and he said yes and left me a kiss on the cheek." Kenny talks hazily as he strokes his right cheek. Kyle just looks at him, astonished.

 

"What!?" The redhead screams out in surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

"EEEE!" The girls all squeal as Tweek finished. They were all back in Bebe's house after Tweek and Kenny decided the time and place for the date.

"I told you- I _told_ you that he likes you!" Bebe kept squeezing Tweek in her arms. Letting him go, she looked at him with an ecstatic expression, clearly excited for their first date.

"Well, yeah, I just, gh, I dunno..." He mumbles shyly. Putting his face in his hands, he giggles happily as the girls smile at him.

"Did you know, while I was at Art Class, I overheard the Asian Girls talking about you and Kenny, they even have a name for it already!" Nichole remembered earlier, when she was trying to finish her project, the girls presented some drawings of Craig and Kenny fighting over Tweek with primary and secondary colors. It was a perfect opportunity for them to shamelessly announce another ship that was bounding on the yaoi steps.

_"Here you see," Lisa said as she points to two men in her picture " the two warriors who are ready to fight for love," she points to the man in the middle " knowing that these two are in love with the man before them, the Gods put up a battle between the two." She points to the Gods who also seemed to look like her fellow Asian girls "Making fate decide whether the feelings that bind them together will hold them close forevermore even on the brink of death. Even with the blue tears falling from Tweek's eyes signifying his sadness for Craig, his former love, his mind still lingers on the beautiful orange light that Kenny brings. His eyes glaze over at the battlefield, horrified at the thought of them dying." Lisa puts the drawing away and gets another._

_"He couldn't bear it, knowing that he could never live when one of his dearly loved ones died just for his hand, he marches to the battling soldiers and sacrificed himself as he tells them to never forget everything they have been through. As his soul slowly dissipates, two flowers grew from where his blood spilled. With Kenny and Craig taking one, they sob as the world clears out, only leaving them and a part of Tweek to cherish for the rest of their lives."_

_"Damn." Was all Nichole said after the Asian girls had finished their crazy yet creative stories one by one. A few were still on the "Creek" side but otherwise opening up to "Twenny" though there were some who stopped with Creek and is now supporting Twenny while the rest of them were on both sides, making some stories of jealousy and love triangles._

"Goddamn, those were some brilliant stories if you ask me." Heidi nodded as Red whistled low. Despite how crazy love triangles seemed to everyone, those girls did a dang pretty good job of making people like the stories they make. Even Tweek admitted that the ridiculous stories of him and Craig were awesome.

"So, Tweek, about the date, you said that you two are going to the new amusement park that has opened up lately?" Wendy asked as she browsed through her iPod. Tweek nods again, smiling. "What was it called?"

"..Enchanted Kingdom..." Tweek mumbles. He wasn't really sure what the girls would think, both he and Kenny decided on it because it reminded them both of.. something. Tweek had forgotten what as his anxiety bites back at him as the girls look at Wendy's iPod. Waiting for their opinions, he bites his bottom lip and blood hits his tongue. He swallows what he had accidentally bitten off.

"It looks pretty good!" Bebe said as she looks up at Tweek, noticing the bleeding wound on Tweek's lip, she frowned. "Tweek.." She walks up to him.

"S-sorry.. I just suddenly got anxious because.. what if.. what if you didn't like it..!?" He blurts out. His hands start to shake.

"Tweek, this is _your_ date with Kenny, not ours, you get to choose what you want. We're fine with anything you'd like. You don't need to impress us all the time, Tweek.. because you being with us is enough." Bebe nuzzles into his hair as he calms down, melting under her touch, the tremor of his hands had disappeared and he hugs the other blonde. Everyone else comes to him and cuddles with him. After a few minutes, they let him go and smile at him.

"Now that I think about it, the mascot of this place is a purple wizard, remember when we played that fantasy game back at fourth grade?" Wendy recalled and Tweek now remembers what he and Kenny thought of that place.

"Oh yeah! We were all so badass back then, didn't we learn how to use daggers and bows and arrows?" Red said excitedly.

"Yeah! Fourth grade seems like an eternity ago. I feel so old!" Heidi rubs her cheeks pretending she already had wrinkles.

"Mind you, fourth grade felt like _forever_ to get through, don't you think?" Tweek asked.

"Yeah! I know right!"

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be short but I will extend it and add their little date!!
> 
> Damn, I really can't save this as a draft once posted, huh?  
> that's okay, my orchestra concert is tomorrow after classes and being the class president sucks balls in junior high when the Christmas party is nearing. It doesn't help that my classmates could be total dickbags too. huh, well, I hope i could get this chapter done before christmas, thanks for being patient!~


	11. Not an update..

So.. I havent updated this thing in a while, i know a lot of you have been waiting and im sorry.

I know i said i would finish this, but i changed my writing style since then. So uh.. Im planning to rewrite this whole thing, the plot is still the same, just different scenes and dialogue. 

I dont know if this is fine with you guys but I promise i will  _try_ to update this fanfic as much as i can and make sure i finish it.

I dont know if you all are alright by this, so im just going to ask for the okay signal..

Again, I apologize for the wait and i hope the rewritten story will make up for it.

-Crazyboop


End file.
